


Elvish Midsummer day

by Teriana



Series: Thorinduil Wedding. The afterwords stories. [10]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Jealous Thranduil, M/M, Prophetic Dreams, extreme passion leads to invisible crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teriana/pseuds/Teriana
Summary: Our kings enjoy summer and Thranduil invites Thorin to celebrate Midsummer day in Mirkwood. Sexual extreme starts right from this moment. Prophetic Dreams of the Elven King and his protective measures. Tauriel’s surprise. Bard’s new sneaky trick. Does anybody know when he will be caught at last?





	Elvish Midsummer day

The two kings were sitting on the meadow covered with fragrant flowers in the center of Mirkwood thicket. Not far from Thranduil’s residence.  
“You must twine a wreath of flowers for me and I’ll make it for you!” explained the Elven King.  
Thorin was gazing at him at a loss.  
“Don’t have any idea how to make this!”  
“I will teach you!” told Thranduil patiently, giving him the bunch of flowers.  
“There’s a tradition on Midsummer’s day – you must make a wreath and put it on your beloved, thus you name the person you love as you beloved one.” Thranduil finished forming flowers into a fine garland and put it on Thorin’s head.  
“Are you my beloved, nin meleth?” he addressed a playful wink at Thorin.  
Thorin smiled. “I am, miz duzkak! Teach me how to make this!”  
***  
The elven procession was wandering under the trees in pairs along the wood path. Legolas and Tauriel were the first and the two kings were going the last, all of them wearing wreaths on their heads, walking very slowly and holding hands of their partners.  
The road was turning left to the thick rose bushes. Thorin waited till they come up the bushes and pushed the Elven King away from the path after it.  
He began kissing his partner’s neck impatiently and dragged him away to the rose bushes.  
“Somebody might see us here…NO!” Thranduil hissed, resisting languidly.  
“Wanna love you now, miz duzkak!” whispered the Dwarf King.  
Thranduil continued to resist, thrusting Thorin back.  
“Wait till the evening! You mustn’t break the rule and violate the tradition!” reproached he the importunate Dwarf King.  
Thorin ceased his attempts.  
The Elven King cast his quick glance over the bushes after the disappearing elven procession, chasing it with his eyes, and turned to the Dwarf King, lifting his shirt and opening his own festive gown.  
“Ok, then! Let’s make it quickie!” he pulled the stunned Dwarf King to his bare breast and pounced upon him, dragging him down to the ground.  
This “quickie” took them about thirty minutes. The both kings changed a lot of positions, exchanged their places several times. Thranduil asked Thorin to clamp his mouth with his palm while Thorin was fucking him so nobody would hear his loud ardent moans.  
This thing fired up the Dwarf King which was already extremely excited enormously even more as Thranduil allowed playing with him and experimenting the things they never ever tasted before. The Elven King didn’t know exactly what he wanted from Thorin, involving the Dwarf King into this deep abyss of pleasures, making him lose his mind.  
Thorin was aroused with his resistance and persistence at the same time. Their lust and desires were endless.  
The Dwarf King was trying to stop every time, but Thranduil urged him not to stop, demanding more and more. Thorin was utterly amazed at his insatiability and durability. He felt dizzy and tired.  
At last he shot his cum, having pressed Thranduil down to the ground firmly, and spread on his top, suppressing his beloved’s last pleasant moan with his kiss.  
The Elven King relaxed finally, sensing that he came as well and started returning Thorin’s kiss with the remnants of his strength.  
Thorin released his lips in the end unwillingly, being breathless and Thranduil sighed out deeply in relief.  
“Mahal! What was that, miz duzkak?” wondered Thorin, haven’t still recovered from this madness.  
“What was what?” the Elven King was panting underneath.  
“Your sudden sexual attack! I can’t still get a grip on myself!” cleared out the Dwarf King.  
Thranduil laughed nervously and twitched under Thorin.  
“Call it a love struck! A great desire to love and to be loved, probably?” he squinted his eyes cunningly.  
“You mean to fuck and to be fucked?” Thorin was sarcastic.  
Thranduil chuckled. He started shaking in merry laughter under Thorin.  
“I was astonished greatly. I was overflowed with the pleasure I received while doing this you, but it was so unexpected, so breathtaking…” Thorin stammered.  
“But you loved it?” the Elven King inquired closely.  
“Immensely, miz duzkak!” admitted the Dwarf King stunned. “Couldn’t remember any moment I was so deeply aroused fucking you! I wished to stop it as I was scared to hurt you. But at the same time I wanted to fuck you more and more and you allowed me to do this. Erelong I couldn’t understand a thing. Could not understand what I was doing to you. I was involved in this process totally. I’ve lost my mind, went off my head! There were only you, me and our fuck in between!” he exclaimed, abashed.  
Thranduil laughed at Thorin’s words.  
“You’ve just described all my feelings with your words. I experienced completely the same as you.”  
Thorin kissed his partner thankfully.  
“Looks like your elves are gone too far. Are we able to catch up with them?”  
“No need to do it!” Thranduil got off the ground, shaking the dust from his festive gown. “Take it easy! I know the place where they’re gone to.”  
***  
The elven forest wasn’t perished entirely by Sauron’s evil spell. There were several clear spots of bright glades or sometimes even large areas of the untouched ground in outskirts of the forest.  
Thorin and Thranduil came to the small round lake with reedy edges where the elven pairs gathered in circle.  
And there, standing on the lake shore Tauriel was singing some ancient song in Sindarin. Although her voice was plain she was singing rather pretty.  
Thorin caught a sight of her rounded belly under the light dress.  
“Is she pregnant?” asked he silently the Elven King.  
“She is!” Thranduil produced an annoyed lowing and turned to Thorin. “Asked Legolas not to do it a thousand times!” he was angered.  
Thorin smiled.  
“So he got into mischief, having sinned a lot hah?!? Will be a grandfather in the short run, aren’t you?”  
Thranduil sent him his wrathful glance.  
“Oh, oh! Cool down! Relax, Your Majesty!” Thorin pinched his buttocks behind.  
“Hate you!” the Elven King muttered through his teeth, scowling at his companion.  
***  
They continued walking along the forest till the evening.  
Thorin felt very hungry. He hasn’t been eating since morning. The celebration of midsummer was rather enjoyable, but too long and tiresome a little for him.  
But the Dwarf King was still tolerant, enduring the whole delight of the elvish festive.  
Only by dinner time he asked his beloved in a very quiet voice when they were wandering along the forest.  
“Are we going to have something for dinner, miz duzkak?”  
Thranduil cast his resentful glance over tired and hungry Thorin.  
“Please be patient, nin meleth! We mustn’t eat or drink till the sun sets. It’s forbidden!” hissed he, squeezing his hand.  
“All day long wandering made me work up my appetite immensely!” confessed frankly the Dwarf King.  
“Hush! Don’t tease me!” shushed angrily Thranduil. “I could probably gobble a giant bite of meat!” giggled silently he. “And that is despite the fact I don’t eat meat at all!”  
Thorin let out a chuckle.  
***  
They returned to the palace approximately in two hours later.  
The two kings secluded themselves on Rhúnen Gilgalad veranda having their supper.  
The Elven King forbade anyone to disturb them the rest of this evening very strictly.  
They both were eating, drinking and having fun, giggling and joking.  
Shortly Thorin began yawning. This all day long celebration exhausted him a lot. He has never walked in the forest so much in his life that is the whole day.  
Thranduil wasn’t so tired at the contrary as he got used to it living in Mirkwood.  
The Elven King was watching Thorin’s gape with displeasure and then rose from his chair.  
“Are you through, nin meleth? Feeling weary too much?” he wondered.  
Thorin put away his glass of wine and stared inquisitively at him.  
“A little!” lied he.  
“Good, nin meleth!” Thranduil set his mantle right and came closer to Thorin.  
He was peering cunningly into his besotted eyes for some seconds and then bent to him quickly, and pressed his lips against Thorin’s ones.  
Thorin was caught off guard, when Thranduil perched himself on his knees and pressed his body to his chest. Next moment he began fidgeting forward and backward, rubbing his buttocks against Thorin’s cock.  
And after it he deviated slightly backward and barely fell on the edge of the table.  
Thorin could hardly manage to catch him.  
They were gazing eye to eye a little and then the Dwarf King placed the Elven King slowly on the table among the dishes.  
Thranduil was lying on the white tablecloth, gown opened, totally naked under it. His pale cheeks were red now and his eyes shameless.  
Thorin was admiring him unwittingly.  
“Why do you linger?” wondered Thranduil. “Admiring my irresistibility?” he smirked, biting his lips.  
He shoved off the dishes near him down and they fell on the ground, crashing.  
Thranduil's gesture and this sound generated an effect of powerful explosion on Thorin. In a jiffy he pounced on his companion and took a possession of his body. The Elven King was chuckling with tipsy laughter underneath at the Dwarf King's fervent onset and was wiggling his body, interfering with his partner deliberately. Finally his body slid down to the edge of the table. Thorin had to place his partner more comfortable for him and pulled his legs in sides to thrust in him. He was already in the middle of the process when frisky Thranduil caught his hands, giggling to his face.  
“Hold on, my brave soldier, the time for cum is yet to come!” and burst into crazy laughter.  
With these words he shoved Thorin off, dodging out of his hands and ran to the door leading to numerous meandering corridors.  
“Catch me to cum!”  
The Dwarf King swore profane oath and stepped after his fidgeting lover. And what else he had to do?  
The Elven King’s spirit rose up once he was flying along the long passages and looping corridors to his final destination, his royal bedroom. He was doing this very clumsy, stumbling over the walls sometimes, and nearly flopping down on the stone surface. But then he was rising and straightening up his dignity of bearing, looking around and checking the things, and Thorin who was chasing him. Thranduil was very fond of being an attractive enticement.  
Once the Dwarf King succeeded in catching him in one of the passages and then pressed to the laced stone bars.  
The Elven King even allowed longing Thorin to thrust in him this time. But then as previously interrupted his companion, saying. “Wait! Not now! Keep a hold now!”  
“I've got you already, you restless Elven Majesty!” protested Thorin.  
“No and no once again, Thorin. That was my deceitful maneuver as I yielded to you this time.”  
“You're teasing me greatly. It’s too hard for me to hold on every time.” confessed the Dwarf King.  
“Fair catch is not confirmed!” explained away Thranduil.  
Thorin had to release him unwillingly to recede from a position.  
Fortunately to the Dwarf King next moment the rules of their chasing game have been changed. The Elven King pulled his partner by hand after him along the passages.  
Frolicking Thranduil practiced Thorin’s attraction on the way and kept teasing him with kisses so that one would rigorously follow him. That was pretty strange as the Dwarf King had no choice to slip away from his companion as Thranduil all the way held him by the hand and the Dwarf King didn’t wish to run away himself.  
Finally when the Elven King lured Thorin to his bedroom, the King of Erebor had his nerves tensely strung. Thorin pushed cheeky as dammit Thranduil onto the bed impatiently, but cunning Thranduil contrived somehow here as well and slid down the bed and out of his hands.  
He was giggling moronically.  
Thorin spitted.  
“Hell with you!” and pounced on him, toppling him on the white furry rug on the floor.  
This time rambunctious Thranduil had no chance to escape his persistent fondles. And he was moaning and puffing very soon, burning in Thorin’s skillful hands. The Dwarf King’s strong desire infected the Elven King and he was obsessed with this growing, ravishing flurry of passion, responding to Thorin fervently and later even beat him on that battlefield.  
The night was too short for them and their desires, so when it ended they were still busy, loving each other madly and abated only to lunch.  
“Seems, I will be brought only dead to Erebor! Feels like we have some kind of sexual competition, the tournament!” joked Thorin, breathing frequently and trying to regain his breath. “Mahal! My belly is fully spattered with your cum, can be drown in it!” declared merrily Thorin, having showing his wet palm. The white odorous liquid was dripping from his fingers back onto his belly.  
Thranduil smirked pleasantly.  
“Yours is inside of me and I can’t keep it too long, need to stay in bed a lot to have it dissolved.”  
The both kings fell asleep immediately.  
***

Thorin woke up in Thranduil’s bed and smiled gladly, having seen his beloved near.  
The Elven King was lying on his belly on Thorin’s side with his pulled up thigh that covered the Dwarf King’s cock. His head rested on Thorin’s breast and his right arm was embracing Thorin’s neck.  
The Dwarf King hugged Thranduil with his free left arm and turned his head, kissing his forehead.  
A pleasant moan was heard in response, once the Elven King opened his dreamy, azure eyes. He spread himself temptingly along the Dwarf King’s body, making his partner shiver from delightful sensation.  
“How many times did you cum last night?” wondered Thorin.  
“Seven! Wait! Or may be ten?” Thranduil was gazing at him, licking his lips teasingly. “No, it feels like seven. And you?” he inquired, knowing the answer in advance.  
“Seven!” smiled joyfully Thorin. He touched his forehead with his fingers.  
“Mahal, I can’t even remember the times we spent so much time in the bed, without parting away! That was absolute madness!”  
“Oh, yeah. Seven times a night I’ve fucked you and you’ve fucked me. And we were cumming all night long!” pronounced pleased Thranduil very slowly. “Feels like, I won’t mind if we repeat it! The whole night, I mean!”  
Thorin peered weirdly on the winking Elven King.  
“Come on, Thorin! It was just a rehearsal!” began Thranduil, stretching for a kiss to his face and closing his eyes.  
The Dwarf King has kissed him quickly.  
“Let us have meal and drink something before. I’m very hungry and thirsty as I’ve been puffing, I mean working through the whole night as cursed!”  
Thranduil snorted.  
“Ok. Take me for dessert, nin meleth. I’ll wait for you here!” he leaned back on the pillows.  
“Aren’t you going to eat anything?” Thorin was surprised.  
“Nope!” Thranduil shook his head carelessly. “I’ll wait for you here as I’ve told you!” he winked, having turned over on his belly, and stretched himself on the bed, in a very seductive way.  
Thorin gripped the door knob hard, trying to avoid falling.  
Thranduil has watched his gesture and smirked with appreciation, he wiggled his hips, teasing his partner shamelessly.  
“I’ll be back anon. Can’t wait till you put your hot, pretty, elvish butt on my top again!” promised ardently Thorin.  
Thranduil was laughing and piping with glee out loud on the bed.  
“Don’t tell such things, nin meleth, you make me laugh myself into fits!” cried he complaining.  
The Dwarf King gifted him his appeased smile.  
***  
Thorin woke up in the middle of the night from the loud moaning of Thranduil.  
His Elven King was in delirium. He seemed to be tortured with his nightmares. He seized Thorin and pressed himself to him tighter.  
Thranduil was crying in his sleep, choking with his tears, suffocating.  
“Hush, miz duzkak! I’m here close to you.” whispered Thorin soothingly, stroking his companion’s body and kissed his wet cheek.  
The Elven King had his sniffles and nuzzled to Thorin’s neck.  
Thorin felt as his beloved’s tears rolled down his cheeks, dripping onto his neck. Thranduil’s heart was beating very rapidly and he was shivering.  
The Dwarf King cuddled his beloved affectionately.  
“Calm down, my sweet! No one dares to hurt you as long as I am with you!” the Dwarf King kissed his forehead.  
Thranduil opened his tearful eyes and gazed at him.  
Thorin detected nasty fright in them.  
“What’s happened?” wondered the Dwarf King lovingly.  
Thranduil was hectic and darkled.  
“I saw your life was in danger. You were attacked by some orc. He managed to defeat you and you were lying on the ground, blacked out.”  
Thorin smiled good-naturedly to his partner.  
“I will never leave you to meet with some orc being defeated by him in any place!”  
“You don’t understand, Thorin! You’ll have to face the danger!” the Elven King grew hot over his careless words. “It was not just an ordinary place! It was Dol Guldur fortress! Hear it? Dol Guldur!!!” Thranduil started to shake Thorin’s shoulders.  
“Please calm down, miz duzkak!” Thorin attempted to hug him. “I’m sure that it was just a dream. I believe, you will come and save me if there would be such trouble. You would come and save me, wouldn’t you?” he was peering into Thranduil’s scared azure eyes in darkness.  
The Elven King continued to frown.  
“Not sure it was just a dream! Not sure that I would be able to come there. I haven’t seen me there.” Thranduil looked suppressed tremendously.  
“But you certainly will come and save me?!?” Thorin continued to persuade him and to engraft this idea into his mind.  
“I…I don’t know!” cried out the Elven King in despair and suddenly burst into tears, having pressed himself to Thorin’s breast. He was still influenced his nightmare consequences.  
“What on Earth came over you???” the Dwarf King squeezed his tearful, frightened beloved firmly. He was stroking his back gently.  
“Your dream, mean your nightmare never comes true! Please take it easy, miz duzkak!” he tried to soothe his tossing beloved.  
“Thorin, it certainly will!” Thranduil was sobbing against his breast. “All my dreams come true.”  
“You are saying it as if you wished it to come true.” Thorin was hurt a little.  
“I don’t wish it to come true at all! Sincerely, no!” responded the Elven King resentfully.  
Thorin sighed out, clapping his partner’s back to comfort him.  
“I believe you. Settle down, please!” he kissed his wary Elven King fondly, and having put him back to the bed, lay nearby.  
“Wish to leave this dreary lonely place. Wish to go home!” uttered Thranduil plaintively.  
“But you are at home already! Your home is Mirkwood.” comforted him the Dwarf King, running his fingers through his beloved’s silky silver hair.  
“I’ve told you, I feel better in Erebor!” told Thranduil. “My home is Erebor…temporarily.” he said and smiled sadly.  
Thorin kissed his lips thankfully.  
“I am very glad and proud my kingdom could become your home, miz duzkak!”  
“My home is where you are, nin meleth. I belong to you!” smiled Thranduil weakly and humbly.  
Thorin kissed his azure eyes soppy with tears happily.  
“I do love you with all my heart, so deeply I can’t even express it!” exclaimed Thorin.  
“Call it beyond the measure, nin meleth!” corrected him the Elven King and drowned in his embrace.  
***  
They went back to Erebor early in the morning and it looked like the things have been settled down. Thranduil looked calm and spent the most of the day outdoors, walking in the garden and sitting with his book on the sunlit balcony.  
But right the same night Thorin was awakened with a loud scream and a strange coughing that followed after it in the middle of the night.  
He was yanked off his deep dreaming with this strange noise.  
The Dwarf King immediately turned to his beloved who was coughing and suffocating spasmodically. Thorin lit the candle and found some water for the Elven King.  
“Please take a sip, miz duzkak! You feel better then.” He made him drink some water, holding the glass at his mouth.  
Thranduil gulped and sighed out in some relief. He wasn’t coughing any longer, but still he was wrought-up strongly after his dream. His eyes were widely opened and greatly excited, shining sinister and gloomy at the same time in dimness.  
Thorin stretched himself to his beloved’s lips, his eyes half closed.  
“Thorin, we’re cursed!” whispered Thranduil desperately.  
“Mmmm…mmm?” Thorin frowned.  
“We’re doomed!” uttered the Elven King, getting pale.  
“You had a nightmare again, miz duzkak, hadn’t you?” clarified the Dwarf King.  
“It wasn’t a nightmare, nin meleth! I’m sure, it was true, it seemed so real!” declared Thranduil strictly.  
Thorin tried to smooth over this tensed situation, so he smiled gently to his Elven King and hugged him.  
“Please calm down, miz duzkak! Don’t bother your head with it! We’re at home at last. You have nothing to be afraid of. I’m here with you and will be forever!” he promised.  
Thranduil strangely gazed at him.  
“No, you won’t!” he suddenly said in a hoarse voice. “You will leave me one day…” he stuttered suddenly, looking queerly at the Dwarf King, who was staring weirdly at him in his turn. A dumb question froze on his lips.  
“I saw me a girl…Thorin, we’re cursed!!! The girl will take us apart! It leads to our parting and after…” he stumbled over the words again and stared into Thorin’s eyes terrified, squeezing his fingers so firmly that they even became white. He was aghast to speak.  
“I saw you’re dead!” wheezed the Elven King.  
Thorin squinted his eyes for a moment, gazing at trembling lips of his Elven King in prostration. The tears began rolling suddenly frequent drops from his eyes, he was pale, close to faint and frightened to death.  
The Dwarf King was speechless for some seconds as he was shocked with Thranduil’s words and didn’t know what to tell him back. But then he simply drew his partner to his breast and hugged him, starting to stroke his silky hair. Thranduil was sniffling.  
“Hush, miz duzkak, please! You must forget this nightmare. I’m sure, that it was just an illusion. Yesterday it was too hot outside; probably you overheated yourself greatly. I’m sure it led to such consequences.”  
Thranduil twitched in his embrace, having muttered something quietly.  
Thorin was surprised the Elven King reacted so calm to his phrase. Thranduil was too scared, distraught and suppressed to argue with him.  
“What have you seen?” wondered the Dwarf King and kissed his forehead. “I’m confused a lot, you’ve told me so much about you, about us, about me…” he became silent.  
“Ah?” inquired sleepy Thranduil.  
“You told me you were… a girl…” repeated Thorin hesitantly. “If I’ve got it right.”  
“Uhu!” sighed out the Elven King apathetically. “A girl like me, I mean the girl who looks a lot like me!” he explained, lying on Thorin’s top and embraced him firmly.  
“Go on!” asked the Dwarf King. “Why did you tell she would have us apart? And why we’re cursed?”  
“We’re cursed as she will take us apart!” declared Thranduil. “We’ll be apart, our lives change greatly. She will ruin our lives! There will be no more me in your life and no more you in mine!” he ended.  
“Please don’t say such terrible words! They are tearing my heart, miz duzkak!” begged Thorin.  
Thranduil had a sudden sniffle.  
“I know, I know! I also can’t believe it myself! It’s absolutely impossible to accept it! But Thorin, it’s true! All my dreams come true as I said before.”  
Thorin pressed him close to his heart.  
“Tell of me! What have you seen? How I was dead and why?”  
Thranduil has shuddered in his arms, having heard his words.  
“I don’t know…” confessed sincerely he. “I’ve just seen you lying in the pool of blood on our bed. Seen me crying over you…as your heart…your heart…” he stumbled with an awful horror on his face, showing to the Dwarf King that it’s very hard for him to talk. He squeezed Thorin’s hand tightly again. “Your heart stopped beating!” he suddenly sighed in with sobbing, and started suffocating and coughing again.  
“Now, now!” the Dwarf King gave him to drink some water once more.  
Thranduil moaned heavily, having gripped Thorin’s shoulders tenaciously.  
“Thorin! I don’t want you to leave me! Please don’t do it, I pray!!!” he began trembling and sobbing.  
“Mahal!” Thorin was really frightened with his hysterics this time.  
“Miz duzkak! Please stop torturing yourself! There’s no any power in the world that can force me to reject you. I was never going to leave you, and I swear I’ll never do it in any case! Please trust me! I will never fail you down!” he kissed his lips quickly several times.  
“I’ll do it as well, nin meleth! I believe you.” the Elven King was trying to cease his sobs, but he wasn’t good at it, thus all was in vain.  
“I wonder why did you put all these things together in one? They might be in no connection at all.” supposed Thorin. “It was just your vivid imagination, wasn’t it?”  
Thranduil shook his head.  
“No. I know what I’m saying. Please just believe me. I can’t be mistaken! Can’t be wrong!” tried to assure him the Elven King, gazing into his companion’s eyes in a very credent way.  
“You frighten me a lot, miz duzkak, you know!” confessed Thorin. “At first you’ve told me about Dol Guldur and that you mightn’t come there to save me. And this thing then. I mean these horrible things you were telling about some minutes ago.”  
Thorin suddenly threw up his hands.  
“Mahal! I just don’t know what to do with all this! I’m stuck, I’m lost, I’m confused and perplexed, I’m terrified!” declared the Dwarf King anxiously.  
The Elven King nodded and sent him supporting glance full of sympathy, and moved closer to his beloved after.  
“Now, you understood that I’m feeling absolutely the same as you…” sighed he out tiredly.  
Thorin closed his face with his palms for a moment.  
“Are you sure it wasn’t a dream?” he asked once again, peering into tearful, saddened eyes of his beloved.  
“I’m never mistaken.” confirmed Thranduil steadfast.  
“Better you’d be!” wished Thorin and hugged him affectionately, stroking his silky hair. “I love you, miz duzkak. Please let us have a sleep together. We can speak about it tomorrow again. Good night and sweet repose!” he kissed his lips tenderly, trying to sound soothingly.  
Thranduil rubbed his nose against Thorin’s one and whispered.  
“Thank you for loving and shielding me. I do love you so much in return!” he kissed him back and having niched himself on his breast, fallen asleep.  
The Dwarf King managed to do the same only at dawn. He has been pondering over his partner’s words the whole night.

***  
In the morning they were having breakfast in their bed. And it was a rare thing as recently they have been sleeping through it and bestirred only to the noon after roaring night.  
“There is no such a girl, who looks like me!” said Thranduil, putting his empty cup back on the tray. “I’ve never seen any elf looking alike in my life. Almost all my elves are chestnut haired and Lorien and Imladris elves are the same, even have blacker hair. There is no similar elf with silver hair in the whole Middle Earth except me and my son!” he hinted.  
Thorin smiled to his naivety.  
“How can you tell for the whole Middle Earth if you haven’t visited other lands where you kin live.”  
“My kin is here!” cut him the Elven King. “We speak about the similarity not about my kin now.”  
“Yes, I should confirm that I’ve never met anyone like you.” said the Dwarf King. “But when do you think your dream may come true?” he wondered.  
Thranduil snorted irritably.  
“Thorin, how do you think I might know of this? It may come true any moment or in twenty years!”  
“Twenty years not any moment!” joked Thorin, having crossed his eyes with his beloved’s flashing contemptuous glance. “Or it may never come true.”  
“Ever come true!” corrected him Thranduil. “Trust my words and help me to find this elf maiden.”  
“Why?” Thorin frowned. “You kill her before she tries to make anything wrong?” guessed he.  
Thranduil gifted him his disapproving glance.  
“First I need simply find and see her. Then I shall decide what to do.”  
The Dwarf King discerned the gravity of a problem beyond his keen eyes.  
“I think that will be rather complicated task.” He marked fairly.  
Thranduil showed him fearless smile.  
“I know, nin meleth. That’s why I have a special, unique plan.”  
Thorin couldn’t hide his amazement.  
But the Elven King wasn’t going to let his partner into his secret so he kissed him instead, smiling mysteriously.  
“Know soon!”  
***  
On Orithil Thranduil went to Mirkwood to check the things in his kingdom and gave a special task to his son.  
“Adana, do you understand that I will be absent about a month?” inquired impatiently Legolas.  
Thranduil was calm and steadfast.  
“So what? Why this thing bothers you a lot?” he was surprised. “You’ve never asked me such questions before. You were always obedient and prompt to my errands. What’s happened now, nin ion? Why do you defy my orders?” the Elven King peered questionably into his son’s blue anxious eyes.  
“Adana, you know well that you moved to Erebor for constant living and I’ve been keeping an eye on your kingdom all this time. If I leave it for such a long time I’m not sure that you will stay here or move here back. Who then will be here instead of me and you?” wondered wary he.  
Thranduil smiled.  
“Ni eno aran na Taur-nu-Fuin (I’m still the king of Mirkwood). I will come here several days a week, don’t worry!” assured he, clapping his son’s shoulder.  
Legolas was silent keeping his worried glance on his father.  
“What about Tauriel?” he asked.  
Thranduil’s face was distorted with irritation.  
“What’s wrong with her? You’ve already knocked her up as you might want it!” burst he suddenly, throwing his hands in the air. “I asked you so many times to be careful with this elf maiden as she descends not from noble stem, but you wouldn’t listen! She is just an ordinary Silvan Elf!”  
“Tauriel saved your life, adana!” reminded him Legolas. “Why are you still against her?”  
Thranduil snorted in indignation.  
“Are you done with it? If yes, I must be off now.” he mentioned tiredly.  
Nothing remained for Legolas but surrender.  
“All right. I will leave tomorrow.”  
“Hope your venture will be a success.” wished him Thranduil, having pressed his palm to his chest.  
Legolas responded to him.  
***  
Thorin and his Elven King were having their tea on the balcony, admiring the beautiful sunset. The sun was dying under horizon, sending its last beams to clear blue sky.  
The balcony was riotous in rose flowers those smelled sweet fine aroma. The roses were brought from Mirkwood a year ago, and the Elven King grew them himself with Balin’s help, who happened to be a talented gardener. Thranduil liked to maintain this small rose island and trimmed the rose stems together with dwarf. Once a week he brought fresh flowers to Thorin’s chamber. The Dwarf King was very happy his beloved found a new hobby, no matter it was only seasonal. He wondered what else could captivate his beloved, to distract him from these obsessive thoughts.  
Thorin was pondering of the things his beloved loved to do in different seasons.  
There were not so many things Thranduil loved to do in Autumn. Most of all he liked to walk in colorful, bright forest, to lie on the heap of leaves or to throw them into the air making them fall down on Thorin and him from above.  
Most of all he loved Spring, especially when everything started to green and to blossom. And besides, because he had his birthday this season so he just couldn’t but love it.  
The Elven King was very fond of sliding and rolling down the hill with the Dwarf King as it turned out to be in Winter. He liked snowballs fighting and just tumbling in snow.  
He adored nature, and in Summer they liked to travel to various beautiful places, they often went horse-riding along Mirkwood and its outskirts, and set out on a journey even further to the east. Thranduil loved water and they travelled to hot springs, waterfalls and mountain rivers, and to the Sea of Rhûn, their favorite snug harbor, of course.  
When they were at home, Thranduil spent his time in library in solitude or in treasure hoard with Thorin; the both kings also liked to visit their secret Mirror Hall where they abandoned themselves to passion.  
Thranduil got up from his chair and made his way to the rose hedge.  
He embraced one of the rose buds and bent above it, inhaling the sweet, delicate fragrance.  
The Elven King was enjoying it, his eyes closed, light smile of delight froze on his lips. He made an attempt to tear away this silky petals rose bud and managed to do it, but he pricked his finger accidentally.  
“Ouch!” Thranduil yelled for a moment, having taken out the thorn from his finger.  
Thorin approached his partner and held his finger. There was a tiny drop of ruby blood on the tip of it. The Dwarf King kissed it delicately and looked at his Elven King with admiration.  
“You know, you are like a rose, miz duzkak.” he said, peering loving eyes into his big, azure, magnificent eyes. “You seem very thorny outside, but you are, I mean your heart and soul are very tender and sweet inside like this rose bud!” he embraced the back side of his hands gently. Now they were squeezing it together.  
Thranduil smiled, being pleased with his compliment.  
“So I’m thorny outside, ah?” he was wrinkling his nose.  
“Sometimes you are.” whispered Thorin, smiling and moving closer to his companion.  
“And much sweeter inside?” the Elven King licked his lips, shifting his glance from left to right and back, scrutinizing into his deep blue eyes.  
Thorin pressed his lips against Thranduil’s ones and gave him passionate kiss.  
“Sweeter than sweet!” he whispered, hugging him fervently.  
Next moment they were groping each other’s bodies impatiently.  
Thorin pressed his beloved to the stone edge of the balcony and started kissing his neck.  
“Thorin, you make me crazy, you know!” Thranduil was moaning and panting voluptuously.  
Thorin’s got his legs in sides, having seated his beloved on the stone railing.  
He was unfastening hidden hooks on his silver gown, while Thranduil was holding his neck.  
Thorin’s penetration made Thranduil shudder in pleasure as usually.  
The Dwarf King began pushing gently inside of his Elven King, pressing his buttocks closer to him, squeezing them tight in his strong grip.  
He swayed him forward dangerously and Thranduil wrapped his arms around Thorin’s neck in a lock.  
“Thorin, I may fall!” warned he, looking a bit scared at the Dwarf King.  
“You never will if you hold my buttocks with your legs.” offered Thorin, smiling softly.  
Thranduil did as he said, pulling Thorin closer to his body and moaned once Thorin penetrated deeper.  
His cock was rubbing against Thorin’s belly pleasantly, erected and tensed to the limit, ready to burst any moment.  
The Dwarf King was feeling it as well and he was ready to cum, but he wanted to prolong the pleasure as he was admiring these sensual emotions imprinted on his beloved’s blushing and blooming face brightly.  
Thorin used his abrupt shoves which his Elven King was very fond of, delighting him greatly. Thranduil kept moaning sweetly out loud.  
“Oh, Thorin, I feel I’m gonna cum now!” he was puffing and screwed up his eyes.  
“Yeah, me too, miz duzkak!” Thorin was panting frequently, licking his lips.  
“Oh, yeah! YEAH! FUCK ME!” screamed Thranduil loudly, shuddered in his arms, and shot his hot cum all over Thorin’s chest.  
The Dwarf King was cumming, ceasing his moves and pressing his relaxed Elven King tighter to his body. They stood hugging each other, leaning on each other’s foreheads, peering into one another.  
They both were breathless, sweaty, beaming happily.  
As a nice completion, aftertaste of their rendezvous they exchanged grateful kisses.  
***

Later that night, they were sitting in bed and chattering.  
“By the way, I know one elf maiden with silver hair. It’s Galadriel.” remarked Thorin.  
The Elven King made a face.  
“I didn’t count her in. She looks not like me at all, hair’s not silver, gold.”  
Thorin nodded with consent.  
Thranduil ate the last piece of chocolate.  
“I sent Legolas to Grey Haven’s quest to look for her!” he said, taking a sip of tea.  
The Dwarf King was getting frowned disapproval.  
“Alone? Are you sure it was worth doing it? Was it a right solution to take?”  
“He’s an excellent archer and well experienced warrior!” reminded him Thranduil.  
Thorin looked at him with dispraise.  
“You know well that it became too dangerous on Mirkwood outskirts recently.” mentioned he.  
“I sent him west, not east!” justified himself the Elven King.  
Thorin was stubborn.  
“No matter east or west, he’s alone and orcs or even other dangers are everywhere.”  
Thranduil snorted haughtily.  
“You don’t know my son well! He is used to adventures, I sent him to various places so many times, and I even can’t count all of them. And every time he returned safe and sound.” assured he.  
“He could have taken someone of my lads with him.” offered Thorin.  
The Elven King curled his lips.  
“Balin is too old for quest!” interrupted him Thranduil.  
“I meant Gloin or Dwalin for example.” responded Thorin.  
“I prefer Balin or no one. I trust only him.” declared the Elven King.  
Thorin smiled softly and hugged his beloved.  
“Miz duzkak, I’m sorry for interfering into your relationship again. But I worry too much for your son as I’ve never had a son in my life. And Legolas became to me as my own one quite a long time ago.”  
The Elven King nodded slightly and smiled kindly to him.  
“I’m afraid something would happen… ” began Thorin.  
“Nothing would happen!” cut him Thranduil. “Please don’t worry, nin meleth!”  
He embraced his cheeks and peered cunningly into his blue eyes.  
“You should worry only about me as I was not cared of well. You forgot about me now.”  
Thorin kissed him affectionately.  
“Come here, miz duzkak! I will correct now this sad, stupid oversight!”  
Thranduil assaulted him quickly and toppled back onto the bed. Thorin couldn’t help but laugh at his haste.  
Passion engulfed their minds and bodies again.

***

Later that night, they were sitting in bed and chattering.  
“By the way, I know one elf maiden with silver hair. It’s Galadriel.” remarked Thorin.  
The Elven King made a face.  
“I didn’t count her in. She looks not like me at all, hair’s not silver, gold.”  
Thorin nodded with consent.  
Thranduil ate the last piece of chocolate.  
“I sent Legolas to Grey Haven’s quest to look for her!” he said, taking a sip of tea.  
The Dwarf King was getting frowned disapproval.  
“Alone? Are you sure it was worth doing it? Was it a right solution to take?”  
“He’s an excellent archer and well experienced warrior!” reminded him Thranduil.  
Thorin looked at him with dispraise.  
“You know well that it became too dangerous on Mirkwood outskirts recently.” mentioned he.  
“I sent him west, not east!” justified himself the Elven King.  
Thorin was stubborn.  
“No matter east or west, he’s alone and orcs or even other dangers are everywhere.”  
Thranduil snorted haughtily.  
“You don’t know my son well! He is used to adventures, I sent him to various places so many times, and I even can’t count all of them. And every time he returned safe and sound.” assured he.  
“He could have taken someone of my lads with him.” offered Thorin.  
The Elven King curled his lips.  
“Balin is too old for quest!” interrupted him Thranduil.  
“I meant Gloin or Dwalin for example.” responded Thorin.  
“I prefer Balin or no one. I trust only him.” declared the Elven King.  
Thorin smiled softly and hugged his beloved.  
“Miz duzkak, I’m sorry for interfering into your relationship again. But I worry too much for your son as I’ve never had a son in my life. And Legolas became to me as my own one quite a long time ago.”  
The Elven King nodded slightly and smiled kindly to him.  
“I’m afraid something would happen… ” began Thorin.  
“Nothing would happen!” cut him Thranduil. “Please don’t worry, nin meleth!”  
He embraced his cheeks and peered cunningly into his blue eyes.  
“You should worry only about me as I was not cared of well. You forgot about me now.”  
Thorin kissed him affectionately.  
“Come here, miz duzkak! I will correct now this sad, stupid oversight!”  
Thranduil assaulted him quickly and toppled back onto the bed. Thorin couldn’t help but laugh at his haste.  
Passion engulfed their minds and bodies again.  
***  
Thorin woke up in the morning very early. The Elven King was sweetly sleeping on his side, having put his palms under the cheek. He was smiling in his sleep. It was quite a rare thing to see him being happy as recently he was having only nightmares.  
Thorin kissed his forehead and smiled to him.  
“I love you, miz duzkak!” he whispered softly.  
Thranduil purred something delightfully in his dream.  
Thorin kissed his beloved again and left their room.  
He was never so sure that Legolas certainly needed help this time so Thorin decided to speak with Dwalin about it.  
He met the tall dwarf in dining hall. That one was finishing his breakfast.  
“Morning, Dwalin. I have some important, urgent errand for you.” the Dwarf King said.  
“Good morning, miz uzbad. I’m listening.” answered the big fellow amiably.  
“The young prince of Mirkwood has been sent to Grey Havens by his irrepressible father yesterday. I want you to follow him cautiously on safe distance and look after him. Want you to shield him from any sudden danger. I insist you should take somebody with you as well, Gloin for example.”  
“Thorin, don’t worry I’ll become his shade.” assured him Dwalin.  
“Good. I knew I could rely on you!” Thorin shook his hand.  
“Something else I can do for you, miz uzbad?” wondered Dwalin.  
Thorin looked at him appreciating.  
“Well, please just take care and return.” he added.  
Dwalin smiled friendly and they exchanged soft hugs.  
***  
Later that night Thranduil was getting off to sleep.  
His head rested on Thorin’s knees and the Dwarf King was stroking his silver hair, braiding and unbraiding it, and humming some song to his partner.  
Dark the stars and dark the moon,  
Hush the night and the morning loon,  
Tell the horses and beat on your drum.  
Gone their master, gone their son…  
His song was performed with such anguish that the Elven King’s eyes opened immediately and gazed scowled at Thorin.  
“It seems to me, you’re trying to convince me of my wrongness and induce me to think over my decision once again?” he stared weirdly at Thorin.  
“Whoa! My! No!” Thorin smiled honestly to him.  
“Yes, Yes!” caught him Thranduil. “Why then you frighten me with such song?”  
Thorin frowned.  
“I wasn’t going to frighten you anyhow, Your Majesty,” justified himself the Dwarf King. “I even hadn’t any idea of doing this to you.”  
Thranduil stretched himself in Thorin’s cuddle and yawned.  
“Then why didn’t you sing your Misty Mountains I love a lot?”  
Thorin smiled apologetically.  
“I was sure, you were getting tired of it…” he nearly blushed.  
“I could join you in singing!” winked at him Thranduil.  
“I will be pleased, miz duzkak.” smiled the Dwarf King.  
“Ok, then begin!” offered Thranduil and smiled back.  
He was singing out of tune as usually but this disadvantage sounded very cute to Thorin’s ears as he adored his companion tremendously.  
***  
It was raining heavily the whole night, and the ground near the gate became muddy and slimy. But when the sun came out of the clouds and shone brightly, Thorin saw a very good chance to do the outing together with his melancholic Elven King.  
“It must improve his spirit for sure!” he thought, returning back to his chamber.  
Thranduil already awake and was reading some book.  
“Miz duzkak, good morning! The weather is rather fine to walk outside or even to go horse-riding.” Thorin smiled amiably to him.  
“It’s too muddy outside, I’ve just seen it myself!” Thranduil sent a disgruntled nod to the window side.  
“Not everywhere. It looks like it’ll be hot again today. We may travel to some glades and valleys.” offered the Dwarf King.  
“Thorin, I’ve talked with Balin yesterday, and he shared one interesting idea with me,” began the Elven King.  
“Aha? MMm?” Thorin came closer to his beloved.  
“Well, he informed me that he saw some curious things in one shop in Dale. It looked like flowers sealed in pine-wood tar. And they were utterly beautiful.”  
The Dwarf King smiled free to his partner.  
“No need to buy it, miz duzkak. I know what it is. I will make the same things even prettier for you.  
Thranduil snorted in a huffy way all of a sudden.  
“That’s not about it, Thorin! This seller came from Lindon. And he is an incredible slyboots as we'll ever see. Get it? I'm gonna ride to Dale now and interrogate him about the girl!  
“Mahal!” Thorin has been utterly amazed. “Do you think he’s aware of it, miz duzkak?”  
His words were not convincing for the stubborn Elven King.  
“Melkor may care, Thorin! I’m inclined to realize it by any means!”  
The Dwarf King could only gift him an absent smile.  
***  
They found this seller from Lindon very quickly. His shop was very distinctive. There were souvenirs of all kinds. Small ships and anchors decorated with shells and sea stars, painted in different colors. Sets of shells, and sea stones, big shells of whimsical shapes, steering wheels, badges, sea clothes, and plenty of other bagatelles. Everything that is referred to sea and Lindon sea theme.  
“Souvenirs from Lindon, rare handmade things you ever can find, sold at crazy cheap price only today!” he was screaming very loudly.  
“How much is it?” asked Thorin, pointing to the winged shell.  
“Thirty golden coins and a badge as a gift”. the seller dived out of under his cover with hanging trinkets.  
“Oh, sorry, Your Majesty. It’s free for you!” blurted out he, feeling ashamed and fell on his knees.  
Thranduil produced a defiant snort.  
He got accustomed that everyone could recognize majestic appearance of the Dwarf King even when he wore casual clothes. But not all of them were ready to see the Elven King himself in his own person when people saw him dressed simply. No matter his garments were elegant. Well, for them he looked like just any ordinary rich man and that’s all. Moreover that sounds strange sometimes they did not understand he was of elvish origin as his pointed ears were hidden under his silky hair when he was without crown or diadems although it was rare.  
But this time he was without it and that meant this scoundrel could take him for anyone. Even for Thorin's servant.  
These were of course only thoughts of his.  
So Thranduil pushed Thorin away and approached the knelt seller.  
“I am Thranduil, the Elven King of Mirkwood.” he said haughtily, looking sternly from above.  
“Yes, Your Majesty. You can take anything you like.” replied humbly the seller.  
“I don’t need your cheap, boring stuff!” grumbled irritated Thranduil. “Look into my face!” ordered he.  
Black haired man raised his scared eyes at the Elven King.  
“Look at me thoroughly! And tell me if you have ever seen anyone like me in your life?”  
The seller fixed his eyes on Thranduil and was scanning him for a while.  
“No. I haven’t seen anyone ever handsome, I mean ever charming man in my life, Your Majesty!”  
“Not a man I asked about! I was talking about a girl, imbecile!” yelled Thranduil crossly.  
“Oh, oh!” the man waved his hands in the air, not understanding what wrong thing he mentioned. “A girl you meant, Your Majesty?” he re-asked cautiously, trying not to arouse a new wave of anger from the Elven King.  
“Yes, a girl that looks like me! Have you ever seen somewhere? In Lindon or any other place you’ve been traveling to before?”  
The black haired man froze racking his brains.  
He gave his reply only in half a minute later.  
“No, Your Majesty. Honestly, I’ve never seen such a girl in my life.” he confessed.  
Thranduil examined his straight glance and said having bent slightly to him.  
“Listen here, man! I order you to close your worthless shop and turn back to Lindon immediately as you have an urgent errand from me.”  
“Yes, Your Majesty!” said the man obediently.  
Thranduil threw him a heavy fat purse.  
“Here are five hundred gold coins. You’ll get more when you find a girl that looks like me!”  
The black haired man began nodding fussily.  
“Thank you, Your Majesty! I will try my best! I will do anything you wish me to do…”  
“Enough gabbing! Close your boring shop and hit the road, man!” ordered Thranduil, taking Thorin by the hand and getting to leave.  
But then suddenly he stepped back to the counter and reached out for the winged shell that Thorin asked about.  
“Perhaps I will take this thing as it amused my friend.” he told.  
“Surely, Your Majesty!” nodded obediently the seller.  
“Watch out!” Thorin led the Elven King away from the wide, muddy puddle that was right under his boots.  
Thranduil jumped away from it.  
“What have you done, Your Majesty?” wondered Thorin sarcastically, looking back at the seller who was moving like a hen with one chick, packing his goods fast. “You will never ever see him again with your money!”  
“Or he will bring me a girl!” cut him arrogantly Thranduil.  
“The one he will be looking till the end of his days and never succeed in it.” corrected him Thorin.  
Thranduil shoved him his big winged shell.  
“Thorin, you know, sometimes you can be also extremely unbearable!” he mentioned resentfully.  
“Am I, miz duzkak?” the Dwarf King smiled freely.  
“You are!” nodded Thranduil and slapped his butt slightly. “Let’s go home. I’m getting tired of these foolish plebs who cannot distinguish their own noble Elven King from an ordinary rich man!” he straightened up and tucked his hair behind his ears.  
Thorin smiled indulgently.  
“And you, miz duzkak want to be which one?” inquired he.  
Thranduil looked strictly at his partner.  
“I want to be myself, Thorin and no one else. And I’m blind of my own greatness. Enough for that poppycock and go back!”  
***  
When our kings were returning from Dale, they couldn’t come around the big puddle.  
To say exactly the big puddle that spread near the gate. Thranduil removed his foot from stirrup trying to land it on a single dry spot on the ground.  
“Thorin, help!” he yelled desperately.  
The Dwarf King rode closer to his partner eager to ease his problem, but that one suddenly slipped out of his hands and flopped down into the muddy water.  
Thranduil rose slowly, seething in wrath. He was dirty from head to foot. Muddy, soiled streams were flowing down his hair and his face to his shirt that was white before and his silk breeches.  
“UGHHHH! Forsooth, thank you so much, my dearest Dwarf King!” he was roaring in disgust after.  
But Thorin looked at his dirty face, soiled with mud and said. “You look so sexy being dirty and angry and that makes me aroused so much!”  
Thranduil showed his insulted, poignant look letting him know he wasn’t fond of his joke at all.  
So Thorin got it fast and rode closer to his beloved, thrusting out his hand.  
“Grasp it!” he offered, bending to Thranduil. That was quite reckless from his side.  
The Elven King cracked a nice smile at him and twitched him out of saddle.  
They both flopped into muddy puddle with plash.  
“We’re quits now!” declared soiled Thranduil sitting in water and gazing cheeky at Thorin. He examined his dirty garment and his body and whistled. “It looks like we both wallowed in mud and look like two pigs now.”  
The Dwarf King chuckled merrily in front of him and put out his dirty hands.  
“Come here, my piggy-wiggy! I want to give you my affectionate hug, my little piglet!”  
Thranduil grunted cheerfully and jumped to Thorin’s side.  
“Royal piglet, please!” he demanded, snuggling against the Dwarf King’s soiled shirt.  
Thorin attracted him and kissed him seductively.  
“Yes, my royal elven piglet!”  
Thranduil emitted a contented whoop and pressed his lips to Thorin.  
***  
Fortunately nobody saw them dabbling in the mud.  
And somehow they were lucky to slip inside the Lonely Mountain. As soon they reached their chamber, they went bathing, joking and laughing in shower room. It took them about twenty minutes. They were helping each other obligingly, soaping and rubbing each other bodies with sponge, and wiping them with towels after all these procedures.  
When the both kings were squeaky clean, they fell onto the bed, keep laughing, and turned to kisses and sweet strokes.  
“You know, when you were watering me from the ladle, you put a very enticing thought into my head.” confessed Thranduil, wrinkling his nose and rubbing it against his partner’s one.  
“Which one?” Thorin smiled nicely.  
“I was imagining, I stood under the waterfall jets and that was so pleasant and so teasing. And right that moment I remembered of the waterfalls in Ered Mithrin (Grey Mountains) which I love.”  
Thorin looked intrigued at him.  
“So why don’t we go there and enjoy together?” he suggested, thinking that will be a very good idea to distract his companion from that chaos with bad dreams and ridiculous quests that occupied his brains for a long time being.  
“I wished to tell you the same, but you were ahead!” yelled the Elven King with feigned offense and bit the Dwarf King’s neck.  
They were fighting for fun but then Thorin surrendered and his elf saddled him, bending over his face.  
“You’ll certainly like it, nin meleth. As it’s extremely beautiful there!” He was luring Thorin with his seductive kiss and that one put out his hands to embrace him. “But wait till we come there. You will get more of me! ” stopped him Thranduil’s whisper.  
The Dwarf King’s eyes were emitting the joyful, loving light.  
“All right, miz duzkak. I will be patient.” he promised. “Kiss me before, one last time for me to remember it and keep this sweet memory in my mind.”  
His words delighted Thranduil immensely and he bestowed Thorin such deep and passionate kiss that it caused dizziness and revived a longing desire.  
The both kings were unable to resist their invincible, ardent appetence to merge, so they immediately dived into gushing, high tide of pleasures and satisfactions.  
It seized them and drove them like mad, forcing to lose their minds and sink in fever of their carnal infatuation. Under the hot and sweet moans of the Elven King, and flaming and impetuous Thorin’s actions they both reached the top of their fervent culmination, and then after it two overexcited lovers found their relaxing bliss in tender embraces.  
“That was amazing!” breathed out Thranduil in some minutes. “I thought I would burn down in your skillful arms, lay all in ashes!” he smiled pleasantly and snuggled on Thorin’s hairy chest.  
“I felt I was playing with fire.” admitted Thorin, running his fingers through his beloved’s silky hair. “You were burning and burning like the hottest fire, burning me with your passion. But it was not painful it was extremely delightful. I loved to sink in the flames of yours! ”  
Thranduil showed him satisfied grin.  
“Yeah, I love enflaming you, nin meleth. That thing turns me on greatly.” he stole a kiss from Thorin. “But this time you seduced me yourself!”  
“Did I?” wondered sincerely Thorin.  
Thranduil nodded cheerfully.  
“The very moment you asked me to kiss you!” he smiled cheekily. “While kissing you I got that you started dragging me into this endless abyss of pleasures.”  
The Dwarf King laughed merrily at his remark.  
“Thank you for your eternal flame, miz duzkak!” he hugged him tightly and kissed devotedly.  
Thranduil sighed dreamily in his cuddle and fell into slumber unexpectedly. He was exhausted but pleased a lot.  
Thorin kissed his forehead and relaxed himself, dropping off to sleep.  
***  
The same evening the Dwarf King and his guide Elven King set out on a new travel. The both kings had to pass through the gloomy, dead forest of Thranduil and they reached its end finally at sundown.  
An astounding, beautiful scene appeared in front of them.  
Thorin was astonished, he heard plenty of tales telling of Ered Mithrin waterfalls and their terrific beauty so many times from different persons and now he was here feasting his own eyes on them. The setting sun was framing sharp-cut outline of the big grey rocks with its red yellow beams.  
“They are simply incredible, fabulous, miz duzkak!” exclaimed he, feeling stunned and impressed.  
A kind of crafty smile plated on Thranduil's lips.  
“I knew you would appreciate them immensely as I know that you love mountains, nin meleth.” responded he. “Soon you feel as it excites your sensations once we will go inside of them.”  
***  
And of course the both kings got down to their passionate business without delay.  
They two got inside the waterfall, and the streams of water were hitting against their naked bodies, splitting into millions of tiny splashes.  
Thranduil and Thorin were tempting one another with sweet, kisses …so sweetly.  
“You really drive me crazy and make me forget everything…” whispered Thorin in Thranduil’s ear gently. “And stuck so deep in my mind…” he caressed his partner’s pale body, his breast, his hips and his erected cock. Touching and teasing it firstly with his own hardened cock and then rubbing it with his hand.  
Thranduil was puffing and moaning in delight in his embrace. He was turned on greatly.  
“Nin meleth…your touches are so unbearably sweet…enticing…I think I’m gonna die of beatitude in your arms now…”  
He put his hand on Thorin’s cock and began stroking and shaking it, forcing him to strain inside.  
Their hands met once and they caught this muted signal in their glances that it was the time to proceed to more drastic steps.  
So Thorin turned his Elven King rear to him and shoved his thick cock between his narrow, taut buttocks.  
Thranduil cried out of sensual pleasure.  
He was trembling in ardent fever while the Dwarf King loved him so gently and so impetuously inside, and Thorin’s hand was rubbing his heated cock at the same time.  
And in few minutes he moaned, his body shuddered in a spasm of climax anticipation in response.  
The Dwarf King felt it as well, and he whispered in his ear, sensing his own orgasm in a jiffy to befall.  
“Wait, I’m cumming. I don't want you to go before me. Please wait a second.”  
With these words he came, leaning his back on his beloved, and panting.  
“Oh…Thorin…” moaned eagerly Thranduil. “I can’t hold on any longer…please.” He was quivering in paroxysm.  
The Dwarf King pulled out his wet cock and turned his partner, aroused to the limit face to him. Next moment Thorin felt as hot cum flowed over his belly, mixing with water from waterfall.  
Thranduil smirked in satisfaction.  
“A waterfall of cum, what a wonderful idea!” he praised Thorin.  
The Dwarf King smiled pleasantly.  
“I was sure you’d like this idea, Your Majesty!”  
***  
And once deep twilight crept to the mountains unexpectedly, and then night swallowed the last fading beams, the both kings rested on the ground, gazing dreamily into the starry welkin and talking.  
Thranduil was twirling Thorin’s key in his hands.  
“Why do you still keep this unnecessary, useless key?” he wondered. “Keeping it as a token of bygone days those are precious to you?”  
Thorin smiled softly to his partner and fondled his silky hair.  
“You wouldn’t believe my words, miz duzkak, I always wished to pass this key to my heir….” he confessed sincerely.  
His straightforward declaration hurt Thranduil’s feelings painfully. The Elven King even took a sitting position and stared huffy at him.  
“You are lacking in common sense, Thorin.” he cut him short. “Every time you were telling me of your feelings, you persuaded me I was the only one and true passion for you. So how the hell you could imagine you would have your heirs if I’m unable to provide them to you???”  
The Dwarf King also sat down and was looking the present moment thoughtfully into his beloved’s irritated eyes and remembering Balin’s words.  
“I’m so happy we are spending a really good time together.” he replied after some time. “And I’ve never ever told you I was displeased or not satisfied living with you. I can only accuse you of one thing…”  
Thranduil strained his ears, narrowing his eyes and gazed enraged at him, ready to burst with some unpleasant words.  
“Accuse you of breaking my heart and getting me involved into crazy world of all these pleasures and satisfactions which filled my life with sense and unending, consummate happiness.”  
The Elven King’s angry face lit up suddenly.  
“Nin meleth…” his lips were trembling in a flutter.  
Thorin embraced his cheeks and peered fondly into his deep azure eyes.  
“You are the only one capable of bringing happiness, my perfect happiness, you are in charge of my harmony and well-being. My enormous Fortune!”  
The Dwarf King bestowed him his tender, sensual kiss. His restless, touchy companion was shedding his tears.  
“Don’t cry, miz duzkak! The last thing I want is to upset you.” comforted him Thorin, kissing away his tears.  
Thranduil smiled bashfully.  
“Fortune favors the brave, nin meleth. I’m really sorry I’ve brought your faith into challenge again. Forgive my tossing hither and thither.”  
His last phrase provoked Thorin’s adorable smile. He patted Thranduil’s cheek.  
“No matter what will come into your pretty, fair haired, elven head next time, you should be only but sure of my devotion and loyalty to you. And no other side-wind, extraneous excitation could be able to beat you out of countenance.”  
The Elven King wrinkled his nose in cheeky smile and seized Thorin tightly all of sudden.  
“Adore you so much when you do such things to me, saying those words and imbue me with life energy!” he brought him low and fell upon him with numerous kisses.  
The Dwarf King was laughing merrily underneath.  
This ticklish madness lasted several minutes until Thorin captured this mischievous Elven King and enfolded his arms around his waist.  
“Get down to me, I will sing you to sleep, my elven excited infant!”  
Thranduil’s eyes began to shine brightly and he nestled himself nearby immediately, ready to listen.  
The Dwarf King burst into song that was very slumberous causing Thranduil to relax.  
It was an ancient lullaby in Khuzdul that Thorin heard multiple times when a boy. He didn’t remember his mother at all, she’s gone to her eternal rest above long, long ago, but her gentle voice was etched in his memory forever. Despite Khuzdul was rather complicated and harsh language, not smooth like Sindarin, it didn’t grate upon Thranduil’s ears, and that one was captivated by this secret tongue.  
The Elven King was lying on his side, approaching the Land of Dreams step by step. His head rested on Thorin’s shoulder and his hand was squeezing the key that hung on a chain around the Dwarf King’s neck.  
And Thorin couldn’t fall asleep as he kept thinking over his beloved’s words. Finally when he slumbered he saw a very strange dream, a revival of his memories.  
…He saw himself in Ered Luin long before he reclaimed Erebor. Fili and Kili were playing outside and his sister Dis was calling them home. But both boys were too naughty to obey their mother and kept fighting each other with wooden swords uncle Thorin made for them. It was summer twilight but the sky was still bright and clear.  
The King of Durin's folk was standing near the gate of the mountain and was peering into the skies as if waiting for something.  
“Oh, Thorin, you are here as always!” he heard a familiar voice from behind.  
Balin approached him and took a stand nearby.  
“Waiting for the stars to come out?!?” he commented. “Gonna stay here all night long as usually???”  
Thorin produced a tired sigh.  
“Balin, we've already talked about it with you. I have no intentions to speak of it again.”  
“Thorin, you know I will keep doing it as I worry about you a lot.”  
The King of Durin's folk turned to the dwarf and smiled nicely.  
“No need to do it, my friend. Everything is all right with me.” he clapped his shoulder.  
Balin shook his head displeased.  
“Lad I’ve been watching you ever since we had to leave Erebor and I see that you forgot there not only your previous life, but your mind and heart.”  
Thorin looked attentively at his dwarf.  
That one continued.  
“Yes, you're not the old Thorin I’ve used to know once. To say precisely you've been infected in Erebor yet before we escaped. And this decease kept disturbing you all the way here and in this place. And, lad I’m not sure how to cure it as I understand quite well you are unable to get rid of it yourself!”  
Thorin frowned.  
“Balin you shouldn't stuff your head with it. I will figure it out.” he sounded very irritated letting him know he is not fond of this talk.  
“Oh, no Thorin, you're not gonna do it yourself. You’re bound hand and foot tightly by your own desires. You condemned yourself to empty life. Empty without female love and care, empty without kid’s cries who could be your heirs, empty because you will never have them, never hearing how they called you dad…” Balin made him follow his glance to Fili and Kili side. “Like those lads who were deprived of their father misfortunately and who you treat like your own ones and love to the depths of your heart.”  
“Balin, please...” interrupted him Thorin softly, and experiencing some unbeknown, vexing things. “That’s my choice I made myself. I will be responsible for it.”  
The dwarf beside him sighed heavily, tired with his obstinate nature.  
“Thorin, you are our king, my king first of all and I care about you. I care the King of Durin’s folk must have his heir. A heir of Durin. That is very important, lad. More than anything in the world! Gain your heir of Durin!”  
Thorin was listening to him and thinking of his words, remembering of Erebor. Balin’s words revived certain memories in his mind and he dipped into them….  
Meanwhile the Elven King was also dreaming and he saw a very strange scene that was taking its place in front of the gate of the Lonely Mountain.  
…Thorin was harnessing the horses for them to set out to the Sea of Rhûn. And this time Thranduil was finishing his tea on the balcony. Suddenly an arrow whistled in the air and stuck into wooden surface of the table forcing Thranduil to get up abruptly.  
Another one whistled near Thorin and scared horses that neighed and ran away headlong.  
Thorin's hand reached for his bow but next moment a new arrow flew near his head, making him twitch and halt.  
“Don’t even try it! I wouldn’t venture to do it on your place!” he heard some voice and turned his head aside.  
Some person dressed in green, like a Silvan elf with a hood on his head, masked, was approaching him, holding the bow with set arrow in his hand.  
Thorin was watching this person in stupefaction, with his hand still lifted.  
The stranger came almost closely to him and was examining him for a while not doing a thing, but then some strange thing happened. He took out a piece of rope and got for Thorin's wrists, tying them up.  
The Dwarf King didn’t resist it for some unknown reason. Thranduil watched as the person led him to the white mare that appeared out of nowhere and helped him to climb it up. He got on the horse behind him and then even stranger thing befell.  
That 'Silvan elf' or any other dressed like his elves removed his hood letting his long silver hair spread on his shoulders, and then at last took away the mask looking directly in the face of the Elven King. That one was stupefied as it was a girl that was a reflection of himself.  
She reached for the saddle sack stuffed with something and took out several green oaken leaves throwing them into Thranduil's direction.  
“Search for him nowhere if you dare to try as he's mine. You lose, Your Majesty! Thorin belongs to me and you will never ever see him again!”  
The Elven King rushed forward probably to get over the railing to them. But he sized up a situation once again and stopped as it was too high.  
“Dammit! I will kill you once I’ll get you!” he yelled enraged. “Thorin! Get rid of her! Help me!”  
But the Dwarf King remained sitting in front of the girl as if hypnotized, numb.  
Thranduil got frightened greatly.  
The girl winked cheeky at the Elven King, pulling the reins.  
“Follow you fate, loser! Farewell your Elven stupid Majesty!” She darted off the place suddenly, making Thranduil ranted and raved on its place. He ran down outside, clean mad but they already vanished into thin air...  
Thorin shuddered in his sleep and awoke. He found that he was still holding the key in his fist while sleeping. He unclenched his fingers and looked at familiar key on his palm.  
“Durin Heir.” He read and had a glimpse over the Elven King who was twitching in his sleep nervously.  
The Dwarf King smiled to his beloved and bent to his lips, kissing him.  
That one opened his eyes immediately and gazed fearfully at him.  
“Thorin, you’re back!” his eyes were shimmering with drowsing insanity.  
The Dwarf King didn’t find anything to say and agreed.  
“Yes, I’m back, miz duzkak.” he smiled friendly to him.  
“Did she release you or you escaped yourself from her by some lucky chance?” he wondered curiously.  
“Whom are you talking about, miz duzkak?” asked Thorin amazingly.  
Thranduil bent his brows, licking his lips.  
“About the girl who abducted you, nin meleth, of course. The one that looked like me!”  
Thorin breathed in deeply in attempt to hold himself.  
“You were dreaming of her again, miz duzkak?!?” sympathized he.  
Thranduil snorted irritatingly.  
“That wasn’t a dream! She attacked us both near the gate and stole you right out from under me!” he threw his hands in the air anxiously.  
“All right. Calm down, miz duzkak!” Thorin hugged his overexcited beloved. “No matter happened to me, I’m here with you just right now and gonna stay here.”  
He clapped Thranduil’s back softly and said.  
“Leave your dreams in the Land of Dreams and come back to me as I’m longing for you here.”  
“Thorin, that’s not a dream,” repeated Thranduil tiredly. “Do have faith!”  
The Dwarf King parted with his partner and looked devotedly into his eyes.  
There, in his eyes was shining such a great confidence that it influenced Thranduil and made him appeased for a while.  
“I do have faith, miz duzkak. That is why I’m here beside you to comfort you, to support you by all means and to give you a sense of security. I love you, miz duzkak. Love you to the depth of my soul as you are my one true choice, one true and only passion in my lifetime and I promise you I will do everything for you to feel safe and shielded in my arms.”  
The Elven King nuzzled to Thorin’s cheek.  
“I love you too, nin meleth. And I do promise to do everything for our happiness and find this girl by hedge or by stile.”  
Thorin was caressing his silk hair this moment.  
“Why do you need her after all?” he tried to sound carelessly.  
“She looks for trouble, so I won’t let her go so simply.” replied the Elven King determined.  
“Ok. I will help you.” assured him Thorin, getting to the idea that it’s impossible to dissuade his unruly companion.  
“Let's go home, nin meleth. I meant Erebor.” told Thranduil. “I don't wanna stay here any longer.”  
Thorin nodded obediently, coming to bleak conclusion that this trip did no good as his Elven King dipped into his deep emotions again.  
He packed all their things hastily and in thirty minutes they set out for the Lonely Mountain.  
The two kings were riding in silence and once they reached the road leading to Dale, they saw a messenger from Gandalf who was waiting them there. He asked Thorin to follow him as orcish leaders prepared their attacks near Gondor. The Dwarf King had to part with Thranduil and that one had to come home alone. Then in two hours Eldaron rode from Mirkwood informing his king about some orcish packs which were detected in the forest, and Thranduil was needed there urgently to organize elves for fighting orcs back. The Elven King left his message for Thorin and departed right away.  
***  
Erelong Thranduil noticed them himself when he was using one of the secret ways to get carefully into his palace. They were sneaking in the thicket not hiding from anyone. These stupid, ugly beasts were set to murder and the Elven King was also fully determined to get into fight as soon as possible. He felt as fire of rage started to burn inside of him. When he gave his command to send the squads of elves and was ready to rush to the battlefield as well, Feren suddenly brought him unexpected news that Tauriel was giving a birth to her baby. Thranduil listened to his servant and decided to leave anyway, but then turned back near the gate to check the situation.

***

The fight started on uncovered approach to the elven palace.  
Thranduil fought bravely, holding the defense of the bridge in front of the gate of his residence. Elven archers were covering him, surrounding their king from every side.  
The ugly creatures flooded in, blocking the access to the bridge, and Thranduil barely had time to throw slain and wounded filth over the bridge into the wild river Erynduin. Despite the fact the Elven King was in a superb state of body and mind, he was fatigued very soon as it was not very convenient to struggle in such narrow space. He was jumping on the stone railing, dodging away from orcish murderous blows, keeping the balance and swinging his sword.  
But erelong his elf warriors came to his aid and took the enemy in the reverse, and mostly all of the orcs fled.  
Thranduil was happy to see the coming Dwarf King who rushed to his rescue, brandishing his Orcrist and killing horrendous creatures.  
“Ohh, nin meleth! You’re just in time!” he shouted, puffing tiredly.  
Some big orc attacked him with his curved, rusty sword.  
Thranduil pushed the scum away, his sword almost stuck between the orcish armor plates but somehow he managed to pull it back before the dead enemy was thrown across the bridge, dragging the Elven King after him.  
Thranduil jumped from the stone railing to the ground where the Dwarf King stood, and breathed out noisily.  
“Pfuff! I have this stupid elven wench here that took into her head a really crazy idea of immediate procreation!” shot he angrily.  
Thorin was very glad to see his beloved and he hugged him, smiling warmly.  
“Good, miz duzkak! I came here to help you. Let’s go inside.”  
***  
The both kings appeared in a small, cozy room where Thranduil’s captain of Elven guard, Tauriel was sitting on her bed surrounded with elf maidens. She was holding a neat bundle in her arms and welcomed her king with a cordial smile.  
“Good afternoon, my lord!”  
Thranduil did not pay attention to her amiability and gazed fixedly at the baby near her breast.  
“Are you sure that’s the son of my boy? He’s got black hair.”  
Thorin pinched his partner’s butt, standing behind his back so the Elven King even jumped up.  
“What are you saying, Your crazy Majesty?” hissed he into his ear.  
Thranduil sent an angry rear foot kick to Thorin’s side.  
Tauriel started to nod.  
“Yes, my lord. We are true parents, me and your son to our little Oropher.” she confirmed.  
The Elven King bent his brows in bewilderment.  
“How did you call him?” he asked again, thinking he misheard her.  
Tauriel addressed her king a happy smile, and answered.  
“Your son offered to name our baby after your glorious father, Your Majesty, and I did not mind!”  
Thranduil smiled dryly to her.  
“Well, my compliments to both of you!”  
“Aw, thank you, Your Majesty!” the red haired elf maiden blurred in a kind smile.  
Thorin made his way forward and gave Tauriel a very soft hug.  
“My heartiest congratulations on such a wonderful boy!” he smiled warmly. “You and Legolas make a nice twosome!”  
“Thank you so much, Your Majesty, King Thorin!” thanked him Tauriel.  
The Dwarf King turned to his cranky partner.  
“Have you already sent joyful news to your son?” wondered he.  
Thranduil gifted him stupefied look.  
“You might be kidding or what? She gave a birth to her child just five minutes ago!”  
Thorin laughed, appreciating his sense of humor.  
“Ok. Good! Then let me help you and take part in it.”  
Thranduil looked strangely at his companion but replied nothing.  
***  
The following flagrant, discreditable event befell at the end of the next week when the Elven King was sitting and having his fruit tea with strawberry cake in peace, peering afar to astounding, bright sunset. The comfort of his solitude has been disturbed rather abruptly and violently once he heard some resentful cries below. He leaned over the balcony’s railing to see who was producing such a loud noise.  
“Sorry deary, but you won’t see him!” Balin was gently pushing away some woman in a black coat.

“But I need to talk to him urgently!” the woman was fully determined, jostling the old dwarf.

Thranduil snatched a glimpse of a little, black haired boy that was hiding in the folds of her raincoat.

“Balin, what’s wrong? Why don't you let this lady come in? What does she want?”

The woman raised her head up and looked at him. Thranduil didn’t like her sharp eye at all.

“Your Majesty, King Thranduil, I need to speak to you about some urgent matter.” uttered she. 

“Don’t bother, Your Majesty, I won’t allow anyone to violate your peace and get rid of her now!” promised firmly the white bearded dwarf, continuing to push the woman aside. 

They were hurtling one another forward and backward, butting like two obstinate goats until Thranduil came down to them. 

“Balin, thank you so much! You can be free. I’ll sort it out myself now.” pronounced discontented Thranduil, observing closely this unknown, black haired woman. 

“Well, Your Majesty, I would not advise you to do such inconsiderate act.” cleared out Balin. “I’m afraid you won’t like the things she’s gonna tell you.” 

Thranduil gifted him his arrogant, irritated look and tilted his head aside. “Balin, I’ve got you very well and I really thank you for your kindest care. But would you please leave us alone with this lady?” 

The old dwarf saw stubborn twinkles in his eyes and understood there was no more to be done.

“All right, Your Majesty, what must be will be!” answered Balin, bowing out. “I’ll be round here should you need me.” 

“Good. You are so amiable, Balin!” the Elven King closed his eyes for an instant. 

As soon as the dwarf departed, Thranduil turned his impatient eyes to the black haired woman in front of him and said.

“So what were you going to tell me?”

***  
Thorin was discussing his visit to Gondor with its envoy when he heard the fuss behind his back and furious screams that increased once the Elven King flung into the Throne Hall of Erebor. His mantle fluttered after him the same way he was fluttering with rage inside. The eyes of his burnt like the hottest fires of jealousy. 

Thranduil assaulted the Dwarf King swiftly and got his claws into his shirt, shaking him harshly and frenziedly. “Liar! Traitor! Filthy dwarf! Squalid rascal!” 

Thorin was really taken aback with such agile and strange change of his beloved’s mood. “What’s happened, miz duzkak?” he uttered, feeling rather concerned and got a strong shake from his Elven King again, who was blazing in wrath.

“Don’t you dare to call me this way anymore! And do not ask me anything, you lousy reprobate!!!!” shouted he, hung over Thorin. “You disturbed my confidence, doing such sneaky tricks behind my back! You lied to me and made me blind! I hate you!” 

The Dwarf King was extremely bewildered, his companion rounded on him with a torrent of abusive language and he was unaware what was going on. Besides, he did it at a most undesirable moment when they weren’t in private. 

Thorin squinted his eyes and peered into flashing eyes of his beloved. “I’m really concerned, Your Majesty. Can we talk about your matter in our room?” 

His calmness couldn’t convince Thranduil to calm down, but still it influenced him a little. “Let’s go there as you said…I will strangle you there dirty jerk!” hissed wickedly Thranduil, giving him a poke under his ribs. 

“Hey, carefully, Your Majesty!” protested Thorin mildly.

But the Elven King gave another good push on Thorin’s loin, gritting through his teeth. “Go now! Be gone!”

It took them about five minutes to reach the necessary place in haste.

Thranduil dragged his beloved into their chamber, having opened the door with his body and rudely sent him flying upon the bed. 

“Lousy scum! I couldn’t even suspect you doing this behind my back!” he shouted loudly to lying Thorin. “You used me, betrayed me, and lied to me!” he was puffing as enraged fire-dragon but without a fire belching. The Dwarf King sat on the bed, peering at his partner anxiously. 

“Can you just try to explain me what’s going on for me to understand what I have done to you?” wondered kindly Thorin, showing his complete unawareness to his companion. 

Thranduil snorted disgust. 

“Don’t pretend! You know perfectly what I’m talking about, you dirty, mean thing!” he grinned wry. “Ugghhh, it’s so filthy!” 

Thorin sighed out heavily over his stubbornness. “Well, yeah…I suppose that was not a good decision. Not fair not to discuss it with you before it was brought into full play.” He said, smiling indulgently to his beloved and froze in surprise of generated effect, watching as Thranduil’s face becomes even more crimsoner than crimson and his eyes goggle over him in horror. He even seemed to stop breathing for a moment. 

“What?????” his infuriated companion burst with an awful, wrathful sound. “What did you say????” he pounced on Thorin unexpectedly and toppled him down on the bed. His hands closed on his neck. “I will strangle you right away, flagitious lecher!” he started hitting Thorin’s head against the pillows, yelling. “You led me astray, saying you had no any children, my son became as your own one! And meanwhile you fuck whores, having children with them!” 

The Dwarf King was constantly trying to unclench his beloved’s strong grip. 

“Who me?” he wheezed. 

“No, ME!” imitated him Thranduil, pulling faces. 

Thorin has managed to put his partner’s hands away from his neck, and once he got his breath, he shoved the Elven King away and pressed his wrists to the bed, leaning on his top with all his weight. The defeated Elven King was hissing maleficently at him, flashing his eyes boisterously, wiggling and twitching underneath, attempting to escape. 

“Let me go, you fucking bastard!” he roared wildly. 

Thorin suddenly bent to his face and covered his lips with his own ones. 

The Elven King began to oppose him even stronger, trying to push him away.

Thorin parted with him and peered into his embittered, burning eyes.

“I never fucked anyone except you during all these years we’ve been married. I was permanent in our ship staying loyal to you.” 

“A thumping, blatant lie!” growled frenzied Thranduil. There was such a black hatred in his eyes and he was panting indignantly. “I’ve seen them my own eyes!” 

“Who did you see?” asked the Dwarf King in puzzlement.

“Your whore, and your son! And don’t you dare to find an excuse to avoid avowal as if you’ve been unfamiliar to them!” shouted Thranduil in distorted from wrath face.

Thorin frowned, showing his dispraise.

“I was true to you,” he repeated sincerely. “I should say I feel really bewildered as you have me knocked all of a heap with scattering imputations of dishonesty at large!”

“I don’t believe you!” blurted out the Elven King, twitching violently under his body again in attempt to get himself free. “Not a single word! Moreover you admitted it just several minutes ago when you said you regretted you hadn’t discussed it with me before you…before you….” his chest was heaving up and down in anger. “UHHHG!!!! How intensely I loathe you!!!” 

“Oh, this thing you meant!” Thorin’s lips blurred in smile. “This time you’re totally wrong, Your Majesty!” 

“Don’t you dare to scoff at me, horny bastard!” bawled at him Thranduil in a violent temper, trying to embed his knee between Thorin’s legs. 

Instead Thorin pinned him even stronger to their bed. “Cool down, Your Majesty! You got me wrong as there was a definite misunderstanding between us. I was talking about your son.” 

The Elven King flashed his angry eyes and scowled. “In what kind of pretty business have you roped my son in?” 

“Well, frankly speaking I wasn’t planning anything insidious behind your back,” the Dwarf King cleared his throat. “I was doing this for him within reason because his safety was my top concern.” 

Thranduil’s brows met at the bridge of his nose in astonishment. 

“I don’t understand you at all!” 

“I sent Dwalin and Gloin after him to guard him from any scathe.” explained Thorin. “I did really think that would be necessary measure as he departed so far away from home all alone. Most lands are infested with…”

“I really appreciate your excessive care of my son, but I believe you are trying to shirk responsibilities now!” interfered rudely the Elven King. “The whore you had a push with demanded acknowledgment of paternity and recognition as the lawful heir for her son, for your joint son, sorry!” pronounced caustically he. 

Thorin showed the whites of his eyes. 

“I am just plain tired of convincing you in my innocence as all these strident, wild, folly accusations of yours are fictions. I confirm that my conscience is unclouded and can add nothing else.” uttered Thorin. 

The both kings were gazing at one another for a half a minute. One is self composedly and another one is still insanely.

And then Thranduil spoke.

“I'm gonna pretend I believe you now, but you are to come with me and talk with this woman in my presence so you would not say you can't help that!” 

“Ok. It’s a deal!” agreed Thorin. 

“Now let me go and don’t touch me until you produce proofs!” demanded the Elven King. 

Thorin got off his body obediently. 

Thranduil curled his lips and threw up his head with a scornful toss. He shook himself, tidied his hair, put his gown straight and left defiantly.

***

In the meantime the Dwarf King found Balin in his place.

“Balin, can you locate the woman King Thranduil talked to today?” asked he.

The old dwarf showed him pitiful eyes.

“Miz uzbad, why? She erupts dirty lies.” declared he compassionately. “Your request entails trouble! I’m not sure you wanna borrow trouble, miz uzbad. 

“Balin,” Thorin smiled and clapped his shoulder. “I know she tells absolutely not the truth of course. Both of us know this. But I have a very good plan, my old friend, so please don’t worry.” 

The white bearded dwarf shook his head in disapproval.

“Ah, Thorin, Thorin!” uttered he.

“Send Bofur ahead to inform us and after then bring her to the Throne Hall.” The Dwarf King clapped his shoulder again. “I will need to end some matter.”

***  
Balin found this strange woman late in the evening. He sent Bofur to warn the both kings about it immediately.

They have been in the Throne Hall already when the dwarf in hat flew into it breathless, pressing his hat to his head.

“They are coming, miz uzbad!” he shouted anxiously, approaching Thorin and took his stand beside. Thorin exchanged his glance with his beloved, who stood on his right side, being all in a twitter, and resembled a kind of twisted spring with all his entity that could start untwisting any moment.

There they entered at last, Balin who accompanied the black haired woman, and a small boy. 

They came closer, and the woman with her son bowed respectfully to the King of Erebor. 

“What is your name?” wondered kindly Thorin.

“Elwydwyin Norennsil,” replied the dark haired woman in raincoat.

The Dwarf King took a glimpse of the small boy near her and registered in his mind that he looked nothing like him at all.

“You have not a dwarvish appearance and your name is not of the same origin. Are you of Elven nature?” specified he.

“Yes, my King. I came from Elven family from Ered Luin, but lived in Lindon where we both met with you.” confirmed she.

Thorin didn’t answer her last remark. He got up from his throne and came closer to her. 

The Elven King watched him holding his breath. 

“You claim we have met with you before?” inquired Thorin, looking intrigued at her.

“Yes, My King,” the woman nodded. “We met in “DeepInn” in Lindon seven years ago”. 

Thranduil strained himself, he knew nothing about this page in Thorin’s life. But the Dwarf King suddenly laughed out loud.

“You made me laugh,” he explained then. “It’s passed about 60 years I’ve been to that place. I really do not know whether this place exists.”

“It’s still in business,” answered she. “You’ve certainly been to that place seven years ago. But probably you do not remember our night, My King as you were….were…” the woman stuttered, gazing at Thorin and blushed. “You were not quite sober.” she told al last, looking down.

Thranduil cocked his ears, listening to them. He was waiting for the next Thorin’s question. 

And he hadn’t long to wait as Thorin shot his straight question.

“As far as I understand you state we had spent the night in “DeepInn” in Ered Luin seven years ago and I wasn’t quite sober that’s why I do not remember it?” he repeated woman’s words.

“Yes, you are right, My King!” approved she.

“Great! Then please remind me what month it was?” asked Thorin. 

Seems, she expected his question as she replied right away.

“It was the beginning of Girithron (December), My King.” 

Thorin weighed roughly something very quickly and turned to Thranduil who was looking at him with stony, impassive face. But behind this impregnable expression he concealed the thing he was figuring out as well. 

So then the Dwarf King came a little bit closer to the woman and uttered in a loud voice for it to be heard very well by everyone. 

“I have only one, final question to you. If we spent a night together you certainly should remember and tell me the place I had a rather prominent scar on.” 

The woman’s face became pale and she gazed at him dumbfounded. “Unfortunately, I can’t remember it, My King. It was…it was dark there in that place…besides…your scar was too little to detect.” 

“No, no it’s impossible not to notice it,” interfered Thorin, smiling triumphantly to her. “Everyone knows I’ve been seriously wounded by Azog the Defiler and that scar was too big and harsh. You couldn’t have missed it anyhow.” 

The woman looked at him in great surprise. She was at a complete loss. She was going to say something, but Balin recaptured initiative and rushed swiftly to them.

“So that means, your failure, deary! You missed the aim and overreached yourself!” he mentioned, pushing the woman aside. Being significantly disturbed and bewildered, the woman had to succumb to the pressure of the white bearded dwarf and left the Throne Hall. Bofur ran away after them very hurriedly leaving the two kings alone. 

The Dwarf King cast his curious glance over the Elven King, infolded in silence, wearing this still mask, but under it leaked out the red traces of blushing spots that proved he was tingling with shame.

“If you pick up your pace we could manage to get to Dorwinion before sunset. I rented very charming apartments there.”

The Elven King froze open-mouthed having heard his words.

“What a fergenol naug (smart dwarf) you are!” could simply utter stunned Thranduil. 

***  
“Was this woman the one that would take us apart from your dream?” asked Thorin next afternoon when they were lazing about in their warm bed.

“Nay!” Thranduil wrinkled his nose in smile. “She had black hair and not silver. And what happened to your scar in fact?” asked cautiously he.

Thorin looked at the small spot on his left side of stomach and gave a careless shrug.  
“It’s disappeared for a wonder.”

Thranduil shrugged his shoulders as well, shook his head, cast up his eyes, but said nothing.

***  
The end of this filthy story was quite predictable.  
According to good informers Balin learnt this woman was planted by Bard who was still on the run, and passed his message to Thorin.

Somehow Thranduil got to know it as well and he swore to the Dwarf King that he would deal with this scoundrel Bard as soon as he could find a girl like him.

But the time was flying and there was no news from his son. A month has passed and Legolas returned home from the west with nothing.

The Elven King was disappointed greatly but decided to hold on to every bit of hope.

“There, there, still I won’t stop in my searching of this girl. Means I don't mind playing the fool, if it leads me to the truth. I will bring the truth to the light!” he was saying it time and again to Thorin.

His partner was ready to support him in any way even if the Elven King’s idea looked pretty insane. 

Eventually Thorin discussed this situation with Balin and that one gave him a very good advice. 

“Your Elven King needs some fresh air. Take him to Ered Luin to blow away the cobwebs from his mind. Bet he’s never been there. Arrange a second honey moon for him.”

His idea impressed the Dwarf King immensely.

“Balin, you are such a great contriver, you know this?”

The white bearded dwarf smiled friendly.

“I’m just an old friend of yours, miz uzbad who cares of your welfare.”

***  
Just right the same day Thorin shared this proposed idea with his elven companion and it was met extremely enthusiastically. Thranduil got very excited and hurried the Dwarf King to hit the road as quickly as possible. He gave all the necessary orders to his son, and packed up everything rapidly. 

Next dawn the both kings departed from Erebor to Ered Luin. And all the way Thorin has been tortured with his partner’s curious questions about his previous life in Dwarvish kingdom. Yet, he was pretty patient and replied politely, trying to satisfy Thranduil’s insatiable curiosity. 

The weather favored them this time and they never met rain on their way. Orcs and other filth also didn’t venture to interfere with them. So in general the both kings have spent about two weeks and several days on the road. They rode very fast, making short stops only for bed down and dine. They changed horses about 70 times in total. Thranduil was whipping up his Dwarf King as he was eager to find himself in a former Thorin’s residence. 

So when finally they reached the Blue Mountains, Thorin joked that they both broke the speed record as probably no one had done this before.

The Dwarf King was received very cordially and respectfully in his former abode. There still were living several dwarves with their families who kept watching the mountain and were mining.  
They remained the link that connected Ered Luin and Erebor and owing to Balin always stayed abreast of news in the Seventh Dwarvish Kingdom. And Erebor was in the know of all the matters in western part of the Middle Earth in its turn.

The Elven King took the lead as soon as they stayed alone with Thorin in his chamber.

His eyes were burning with greatest desire he’s been ever capable of.

“Nin meleth, I know that you’ve been dreaming of me all these long, exhausting years of parting. So I want you to enliven your fantasies and show me what things did you wish to do to me…” he licked his lips teasingly, encircling himself by Thorin’s arms.

The Dwarf King’s lips stretched in pleasant smile.

“Well, I’m not sure what exactly I should start with, miz duzkak. Some sort of things we had with you before I could not have even dreamed of earlier!”

Thranduil giggled playfully.

“Let’s start exactly from this!” he touched Thorin’s lips, urging him to respond to his enticing kiss.

They were kissing till they both were giddy.

“Ohh, Myy!!!” Thranduil released the Dwarf King, trying to catch his breath. 

He gazed at Thorin intrigued.

“So what have you been drowsing (daydreaming) the days away about during all these 170 years?” he returned to his point.

The Dwarf King’s glance became dreamy in the following moment. 

“I’ve been drowsing the days and nights away about you, miz duzkak.” uttered he predictably.

“And?” pushed him to continue Thranduil.

“And about you only!” ended Thorin delightfully.

“Right-oh! I’ve got you!” cut him the Elven King impatiently, licking his lips and twirling the curly strand of his partner around his finger. “I was talking about your fantasies of me! Did you have definite mind pictures, some visions of you and me? Well, you should understand what I’m saying about!” he played his brows coquettishly.

“Oh, that thing you mean!” Thorin looked into his wide opened eyes and chuckled good-naturedly. “Yes, surely I had some of them. And they even strengthened when I set out on a Quest of Erebor. Your visions were chasing me all the way till we reached your place.”

“And then you stopped dreaming ‘bout me?” Thranduil sounded dolefully.

“No.” denied Thorin. “But my dreams shattered because you spurned my love and I felt as the whole world crashed into pieces for me. I wished to push my luck. That moment I thought I was the one who challenged my fate but it turned to be vice a versa.”

“Nin meleth,” Thranduil took his face in his hands. “I saved you when you were at the edge and proved you were not alone in your feelings.”

Thorin was looking into his azure eyes of deep and was smiling pensively.

“I’m really pleased and honored that you are in my former residence now with me,” said the Dwarf King, pulling the Elven King closer to him. “Staying in my arms and etched into my heart.”

“And in your soul, that is one for us, nin meleth.” added Thranduil. “By the way, do you still have a treasure hoard here?”

Thorin smiled ironically seen these roguish twinkles in his partner’s eyes.

“Of course, miz duzkak! It would be a pleasure for me to accompany you down below.”

“MA! (Good!)” the Elven King’s eyes shone eagerly. “Let’s go there now. My fingers itch to arrange some digging in your treasures, my dearest Dwarf King!” he pinched Thorin’s butt.

“Surely, Your indefatigable Majesty!” answered he. “But the entrance into my treasure hoard is sealed and you can get into it only in one case.”

Thranduil scowled in puzzlement.

“Which sort of case?” he was tensed a little. “How can I open it? We need some special magic or any special key? Tell me, Thorin!!!” he began shaking his shoulders anxiously.

Thorin smiled pleasantly.

“No. You don’t need all these things, miz duzkak. It’s much easier.”

“Ahh?” Thranduil couldn’t hide his amazement. “And what is it then, nin meleth? You tickle my fancy! Don’t keep me dangling!”

The Dwarf King stroked his cheek and beckoned his companion to bend closer to his face.

“The key to it is your kiss, miz duzkak…” whispered he and pressed his lips to the Elven King’s ones.

Thranduil was kissing with all his zeal as if he planned to convince Thorin that his kiss would open every door.

So when they parted he showed his ivories to the Dwarf King and uttered sassy.

“Dead sure I was rather eloquent in my affection for any door to be opened immediately.”

His witty remark provoked Thorin’s laughter.

“Beyond any doubt, miz duzkak!”

Thranduil squeezed the Dwarf King in his embrace tightly.

“We’d better go now! And later I’ll try to open something else here in your kingdom.”

***  
That day Thorin managed to show some very interesting places and several caves to the curious Elven King, and they even had time for a short evening promenade in a beautiful garden nearby where they enjoyed lovely sundown.  
Thranduil, snatching his chance, began “opening” all the doors with his ardent kisses almost in every place which smoothly grew into more serious continuation.  
Their first night in Ered Luin was sleepless as the both kings were overmastered by love.  
And Thorin was happy that Thranduil was completely his there in this special place for him, belonging with his mind and body, never thinking of anyone else. And the Elven King felt as his erotic attraction (libido) was pulsating and burning in fever, turning him on in this place greatly. The place where his lover desired and dreamt of him quite long, remaining true to his ideal, to his Elven Dream. 

Hordes of ideas flooded Thranduil’s mind with its vivid pictures and he was foretasting this vacation to be the most saturated sensation.   
When they both appeased and were falling into slumber after the next, countless culmination, he’s been still in his thoughts of the coming day plans, and the day after it and even seemed to think about the week ahead.

***  
Next day or to say precisely next noon after they went up the hill to have an outdoor meal, Thranduil assumed an air of importance and declared.

“I have really bad news for you, nin meleth!” he tried to sound tragic.

Thorin got darkled, thinking of the worst.

“Oh, please not again! Not in this place!”

Thranduil moved closer to his partner, which was sitting nearby and peered into his alerted eyes.

“I’m longing for you every day more and more and cannot satiate appetite and my appetence.”

Thorin smiled broadly relieved.

“Why bad? That’s good news!”

Thranduil smirked and hung over the Dwarf King.

“The bad news is I might develop a taste for it.”

With these words he attacked Thorin and fell upon his top, kissing him madly.

“Let’s go to the ocean!” blurted out Thranduil merrily. “I wish to lark about in the evening tide.”

He didn’t let Thorin to respond a thing and dragged him hastily forward.

Once they reached the shingly shore and got into warm, salty water, the Elven King started his mischief right away, doing this splashy-splashy with Thorin.

That one was retaliating the same water attack. 

Thranduil was squealing in delight, dodging from upcast spray of water and was tossing in sides, running away from Thorin.

But the Dwarf King was smarter as always and when next time Thranduil thought that his beloved would run after him, he simply stayed at his place and then made his way straight towards the Elven King. Thus stunned Thranduil had no time to flee and was seized in the strong embrace of his partner.

“Aww, Thorin! That’s against the rules! You’ve caught me off guard!” he pretended pushing the Dwarf King off.

“What’s against the rules, miz duzkak?” asked Thorin, showing his sincere amazement. “You were looking for my embraces and I provided them to you.”

*** 

Later that evening they were sitting on the shore, chattering and joking, having a good time. 

“Nin meleth, you’ll have your birthday in several weeks. Do you plan to celebrate it here or we are to return home?” inquired Thranduil.

“And where you want me to spend it?” asked Thorin, eager to hear his beloved’s answer at first.

A deadly silence followed his question as the Elven King suddenly delved in his thoughts.

“Any place is good except Dol Guldur!” he joked. “Not a fun nook to have a special occasion at.” he cleared his throat. “Ahem! Well, yeah. I think we could go travelling. I would like to go to Dorwinion. But not to township! I’d like to visit the vineyards of Dorwinion I’ve been to once. This is quite fantastic place to visit!”

Thorin smiled amiably with a fond expression in his eyes.

“It’s fraught with consequences, miz duzkak!”

“What kind of consequences?” wondered Thranduil, rising on his elbows.

“Of losing you there out of sight. Let’s face the truth.” explained Thorin.

His note aroused Thranduil’s frolic.

“That’s normal state of my healthy life, Thorin! I like to be inside of nature’s current!”

“Or the nature’s current likes to be inside of you, miz duzkak! That is more close to the truth!” emphasized the Dwarf King.

Thranduil missed his irony and squinted his eyes.

“I wonder why you don’t drink as much as your dwarves do?” he pounced on Thorin.

His dwarvish beloved was still smiling pleasantly.

“You heard this woman with a boy? I believe she is right in a way.”

“What do you mean?” said Thranduil.

“Mean if I wasn’t sober enough I wouldn’t be able to hold the bygone events in my mind and I wish to remember all the tiny precious moments we had with you, miz duzkak!” confessed Thorin. “Wine and dine is good but everything should have its limit.”

His answer displeased Thranduil.

“Nay, you’re a grim, dull fish, Thorin!” pronounced slowly the Elven King. “You are too good and nice guy to live in this cruel, hostile world! I can’t catch how I got myself into a position to fall in love with you? Ahh?”

“I hope you weren’t tipsy that moment?” jostled Thorin.

Thranduil snorted and giggled.

“I see you’re looking for trouble or even for something harder?!?” he hinted saucily. “Wanna play dirty, nasty dwarf game, ahh? Really cheeky, really tough guy are you? Wanna try my sweet fanny heater?” his hand slid along Thorin’s cheek. “My poor Dwarf King, I’m afraid to imagine what I will do to you once we return to your chamber…” he licked his lips and stooped to Thorin’s face.  
Their eyes met and were gazing fixedly at each other as if glued.

“I will do something bad to you, really baaad! Just some sort of horrible thing!” Thranduil wrinkled his nose, whispering. “Think I won’t have end in my revenge as I will be MERCILESS!” he pressed his lips to Thorin’s ones, raping them madly. Seems he started to fulfill his plan the very moment. His hands were groping Thorin’s body harshly.

“I believe a good thrashing once or twice a day is enough till you're quite docile!” he stated. 

Thorin caught his hands and made his beloved look into his merry eyes.

“I’m really happy you’re enjoying each moment with me and I am beside you, miz duzkak. Could you promise me that you stay this way at least today or even some days ahead?”

Thranduil laughed caustically.

“Oh, no, my dearest Dwarf King. All I can promise you is a good, old flogging indeed! The rest stays beyond my power.”

Thorin nodded seen that Thranduil was waiting for his reaction and released his hands, stretching his own ones forward.

“I surrender to your will, Your Majesty. Fully and unconditionally! Bring me to your chamber and deal with me to the full extent of your justice.

He couldn’t end his phrase because Thranduil pushed him back and flopped nearby, shaking in riotous laughter with tears.

“OOOOH…Thorin…I think…I’m gonna…kill you now…if you don’t stop…”

The Dwarf King smiled softly to him, shrugging his shoulders in perplexity.

“What should I stop, miz duzkak?”

Thranduil was laughing away on a crushed shingle.

“Torturing me!” he yelled, coughing spasmodically in tears. “Aaaaaa!!!!”

***  
Everything was excellent and the Elven King’s enthusiasm blazed with fire every day. It felt like they beat their honeymoon plan twice or even much more. Unfortunately not only voluptuousness could hold Thranduil in Ered Luin, he was thirsty for new sensations and treasures. And despite the thing he adored spending the lion's share of time in Thorin’s embrace he was getting bored very soon as well as Thorin’s treasure hoard didn’t impress him much. It wasn’t so vast here as it was in Erebor.

So on the whole Thorin and Thranduil spent about two weeks in Ered Luin, though mountain walks and fresh ocean air had almost magic effect on the Elven King as he never mentioned of the girl during the period of their short vacation.   
His departure to Erebor was rather expressive. When he declared Thorin that he was ready to put for home, the Dwarf King has been puzzled with his announcement in real earnest. He relaxed only when his elven beloved made a clean breast of his strange decision.  
“Thorin, you know you are a very rich king,” stated Thranduil, and the Dwarf King caught this a little bit tensed, a little bit huffy, a little bit lofty intonation in his voice. “You have two kingdoms and I’ve got only one! I’m really envious of you!” the Elven King complained and added. “I believe we must set forth on our journey, I missed my realm a lot!” he coughed and smiled weirdly. “I mean some young idea has just visited my clear brain and I’ve got a feeling that soon we will move closer towards supreme happiness!”  
The Dwarf King listened to his partner’s tirade that had a very unusual positive way and answered.  
“That’s all good that does good to you, miz duzkak! I’m immensely glad to hear your encouraging words and…”  
Thranduil patted his cheek and grinned wryly.  
“I wouldn’t put too much thought into it, Thorin! I simply want to get out of here as I’m bored to death! Besides when I come to think that we are to start quick march on the winding road tomorrow dawn, I feel as my strength grows with every step that bringing us closer to our home.”  
He bent to Thorin’s ear and whispered.  
“I miss your faddish dwarves a lot!” he gave a short laugh. “Sounds strange yeah, right?”  
The Dwarf King nodded and said.  
“I’d like us to watch the last sunset in the mountains tonight, I’m not sure when we would be able to return here so I really want you to keep the beautiful image in your mind.”  
Thranduil’s lips stretched in friendly smile.  
“I will keep it in my mind, nin meleth.”  
Thorin kissed him with gratitude.  
“You won’t be disappointed, miz duzkak, I promise!” emphasized he. “I’ll grab some blankets and some food and we can start climbing to the plateau.”  
The Elven King showed his pleased appearance and got a word in.  
“Mind you don’t forget the wine!”  
The Dwarf King sent his agreeing nod.  
***  
That last night in Ered Luin actually answered their expectations. Thorin and Thranduil were admiring rich, saturated big sun that was vanishing behind one of the mountain picks.  
“That’s a pity the sun sets in the west and not in the east!” uttered Thranduil in vexing voice, drinking his wine slowly.  
“Why?” wondered Thorin and frowned feigningly.  
“’Cause I have to look to Lindon’s side and not to Rhovanion’s one where our home is!”  
The Dwarf King chuckled.  
“And who prevents you from turning to the east, miz duzkak?”  
“True!” suddenly was the answer of his companion and he moved to the right and leaned on the Dwarf King’s back.  
The two kings were sitting back to back now, peering afar.  
“Thorin!” called him Thranduil.  
“Ehh?” replied the Dwarf King and felt as his beloved pressed his nape to him.  
“Let’s tell each other what we see?” offered he.  
“Fire away!” agreed Thorin, demonstrating his interest.  
“No, you start it!” Thranduil pushed his shoulder.  
The Dwarf King sighed.  
“Ok, miz duzkak!” he peered afar and said.  
“I see lands of Lindon, the green forest a bit farther and the Great Sea.” told Thorin. “Wait, it looks like I can distinguish some people down below.”  
“Mm-hmm…” it came from the opposite side. “It’s a little bit foggy over there but think I see Rhovanion and the Lonely Mountain.”  
“Nay, you can’t see it. That’s Misty Mountain chain, miz duzkak!” corrected him Thorin.  
Thranduil grumbled unpleased.   
“I said I saw your mountain, naug! That’s it exactly, I can’t be wrong! I bet I saw Balin outside!”  
Thorin smiled indulgently no matter the Elven King’s phrase sounded a bit harshly.  
His beloved was tipsy and that was excusable for him.  
“All right. What’s he doing?”  
Thranduil was disgruntled with Thorin’s question. Reluctantly, he put down his glass of wine aside.  
“Not give a damn! He’s speaking to some hobbit…or wait a minute…he is a hobbit himself!”  
Thorin couldn’t help but turn to Thranduil.  
“Where did you see him?”  
A trembling elven arm stretched forward, pointing below.  
Thorin squinted his eyes, scrutinizing afar.  
Soon he was capable to see several tiny creatures moving in the valley near the river.  
He was surprised that his partner could discern them.  
“You’re hawk-eyed, miz duzkak!” praised him Thorin.  
Thranduil snorted scornfully and voided his glass of wine.  
“What did I tell you??? That was Balin! He also missed us a lot and coming to us!”  
Thorin stroked his beloved’s shoulder and looked into his inebriate but still captivating azure eyes, pondering of something. He didn’t wish to argue with him about hobbits he had seen in the valley, he just wanted to melt in this incredible beauty of his love.  
The Elven King kept silent, gazing at him in return as if he was aware that Thorin wished to enjoy and prolong this moment of admiration and did not interfere with him, staying frozen, even not blinking.  
“You are irresistibly handsome! Just the same way I’ve seen you for the first time in Erebor. Staying my eternal love at first sight, being what you are, the spring of beauty and my source of inspiration. And I’m damn lucky I’m right here beside you, looking in these bewitching eyes of yours, knowing that you belong to me and are above all my treasures.”  
The Elven King suddenly jumped to the Dwarf King’s side.  
“Thorin, a star!”  
Thorin raised his head up and caught a sight of a falling star.  
“Wish a star, miz duzkak!” he said, smiling.  
Thranduil smiled delightfully.  
“I could only wish that we never ever parted, nin meleth. I’m very happy that I’m sharing my life with you exactly and no one else. And that you are of my man’s nature and know how to satisfy my needs like no one else. There’s no woman that is able to please me the way you please me.”   
The Dwarf King felt stunned with his explicit confession. Not because of the words he told him but the way he did it. There was such unbearable begging desire in his languid eyes now which he was unable to resist.  
“Miz duzkak…” he pronounced slowly, reaching for his face and gazing into his big, bright, azure eyes. “I’d wish our love stayed solid and unbreakable and…  
“Like Thorin’s Love!” interfered Thranduil fervently.  
“Yeah! Like Thorin’s Love!” smiled Thorin happily, ending his phrase. “And never ended.”  
Their lips met at last, merging in sweet, tender but passionate kiss, enflaming their hearts and provoking their internal drowsing desire to light and burn brighter. The summer night was calm and sometimes the skies were flashed with shooting stars, and our dearest kings proceeded to more ardent affairs, engulfed with each other entirely under the starry welkin. And no one cared about them, except stars that were watching and admiring them shamelessly.  
***  
Next dawn the both kings set out on their homeward journey. They neither hurried not lagged the time. And it was really strange that mouthy Thranduil has been silent almost all the way. That could mean only one thing, he was up to something. Eventually when they returned home after a while due to favorable conditions Thranduil became serene like a lamb and erelong never remembered his nightmares and foolish searching, so called “wild goose chase idea”. Happily for him, he was soon oblivious of this. It looked like life ran smoothly in its ordinary grooves and the Dwarf King felt at ease.  
Thranduil fell into the habit of visiting his realm very often and switched to….(you won’t believe it!) reading unexpectedly. Yes, yes, this occupation somehow captivated him completely, and then some vigorous, engaging idea fired his imagination.


End file.
